Two Heads Are Better Than One
by XxLadyStrengthxX
Summary: Sequel to 'A Trip Down Memory Lane'. Cody and Bailey have come home from their honeymoon with a big surprise for the family: Bailey's pregnant! But they soon get a big surprise of their own.. Rated T for minor language & later chapters. Please R&R!
1. CODY! WAIT!

**A/N: Here it is everyone! The sequel to 'A Trip Down Memory Lane' :)  
The first couple of chapters might be a little slow, but it will get better.  
Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Cody Martin and his new wife Bailey had just gone on their honeymoon. They boarded the S.S. Tipton once again and re-united with old friends, Mr. Moseby and London. Bailey saw Moose, who was married to Mary Lou. Like old times, crazy things happened. Moose kissed Bailey, so she and Cody got in a big fight, but it all worked out in the end. They met a new pair of twins, Kaleb and Kyle, who made an explosion in Cody and Bailey's suite. Finally, they found out that they would soon be parents. Now, pulling into the apartment complex parking lot, Cody and Bailey finally arrived home.

Bailey got out of the car and stretched. "Oh! We're finally home!"

"I wouldn't really call it home," Cody muttered.

"Cody.. Don't start.." Bailey stated while walking up the stairs.

"I'm not! But I've promised you a house for the longest, and we're still stuck in this little apartment!"

"Cody, we're fine. We agreed on an apartment when we got engaged. That doesn't mean we _have_ to buy a house immediately just because we're married," Bailey said inserting the key into the lock.

"But I told you that we would get a house after I got the promotion!"

Bailey sighed and opened the door, ignoring him. She turned on the lights and their friends and family yelled, "SURPRISE!"

Bailey fell back against Cody, who caught her by the waist.

"Welcome home!" Carey exclaimed pulling them into a giant hug.

"Thanks, Mom," Cody replied.

"How was it?!"

"Great," Bailey said smiling. She turned to Cody and winked.

Maddie walked up and said, "Hey guys! Hope you had a great time!" Maddie's smile faded. "Bailey, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Uh, yeah sure, Maddie.." Bailey answered. Maddie grabbed her by the wrist and guided her through the group of people squished in the small apartment. They entered Cody and Bailey's bedroom and Maddie locked the door. "Maddie? What's wrong?" Bailey asked sitting on the bed.

Maddie turned around and began to cry. "Bailey! I'm in trouble! You have to help me!"

"What is it? What did you do?!"

Maddie bowed her head in shame. "I'm...." was all Bailey could hear.

"Maddie, you're going to have to speak up."

"I'm pregnant, Bailey."

Bailey put her hand on her stomach. "You-you are?"

"Yeah! And I haven't told Zack yet. I wanted you to be the first to know..." Maddie rushed. "Oh! Help me, Bailey!"

Bailey stood up from the bed and hugged Maddie. "It's okay. Do you know how far along you are?"

Maddie nodded. "About two and half months."

Bailey froze. "S-seriously?" she asked beginning to shake.

"Yeah.. Uh, Bailey? Are you okay?"

"I don't feel well..." Bailey lied.

"Oh no! I hope you're not getting sick.."

"I'm not... I'm-I'm.." she studdered. She took a deep breath. "Pregnant, too."

"No way! How far along are you?!"

"Uh, about two and a half months....."

"Oh my God."

Bailey looked around her and Cody's room to avoid Maddie's eyes. "Yeah..."

"Have you seen the doctor yet?"

"No, I'm going to try to get in tomorrow."

Maddie nodded. "Can I go with you? I mean, not with _you_, but so I can get my own check-up?"

"Of course, but Cody is coming with me..."

"Maddie?" Zack asked with a loud bang on the door.

"Bailey?" Cody followed afterwards.

"Maddie?"  
"Bailey?"  
"Maddie?"

"Bailey?" they continued to say while banging on the door as they said each girls' name.

"COMING!" Bailey and Maddie yelled in unison.

"Geez," Zack said from behind the door.

Maddie and Bailey laughed as Bailey opened the door. Zack grabbed Maddie's hand and they walked back into the pack of people. Cody grabbed Bailey by the waist and pulled her back into their room. He crushed his lips against her own. Bailey hooked her arms around Cody's neck and slipped her tongue past his lips. Cody's tongue immediately fought back and his hand moved toward her backside. Bailey moaned against Cody's lips as he started to bundle her dress in his hand.

"Well, this isn't what we were expecting to see when we agreed to come.." came a familiar voice at the door.

Cody and Bailey stopped and turned around to see their old friends, Woody and Addison.

"Oh my gosh!" Bailey exclaimed. Woody's appearance changed a lot. He lost a bunch of weight and no longer had braces. He still had glasses, but they were much better looking than his old, square ones. Addison hadn't changed much, though.

"Um, guys..." Addison said.

Cody's hand was still on Bailey's backside. "Oh.." he said while taking his hand away.

Addison and Bailey squealed and hugged each other while jumping. "It's been so long! What have you guys been up to?" Bailey asked.

"Well," Addison said looking over at Woody, who was talking to Cody. "He proposed!" she whispered showing her left hand.

"OH MY GOSH!" Bailey yelled. Cody and Woody stared at her. Bailey laughed uneasily and looked back to Addison. "Sorry 'bout that.."

Addison laughed. "No big deal.. The wedding is in three months, and I want you to be my Maid of Honor."

Bailey was shocked. "Your Maid of Honor? Addie, why don't you ask your sister?"

"She didn't want to be in the wedding.." Addison answered sadly.

"Oh, Addison, I'm sorry. Of course I'll be your Maid of Honor!"

"Thank you so much, Bailey!"

"But wait, don't ya'll live in Cleveland?"

"Not anymore.." Addison smiled.

"No way!"

"Way!"

Bailey started to squeal, and Addison joined in.

"Okay, I'm leaving. This is too high pitched for me to handle," Woody said.

"I'm with you," Cody agreed. They both exited the room and went back to the party.

"Addie, when did you say the wedding was?"

"Three months.. Is that a problem?"

Bailey bit her lip. "Well, when were you thinking about getting fitted for dresses?"

"I was hoping in the next couple of weeks, why?"

"I, uh, well..." Bailey sighed. "I'm not going to be able to fit into a dress in three months if we get it soon.."

"I don't understand, Bailey."

"Addison... I'm pregnant."

Addison was silent. Bailey knocked her on her forhead and asked, "Hello? Anyone home?"

Addison came out of her own world. "Sorry, what?"

"I said I'm pregnant."

"Oh. My. Gosh. I can't believe it! That's great, Bailey!" Addison exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know, but I feel sick all the time and I'm exhausted."

"Who knows?"

"Only Cody, Maddie, and you.." Bailey slightly rubbed her stomach.

It suddenly got quiet in the other room. "Can I get everyone's attention?" Cody yelled. Bailey and Addison walked back into the living room.

"Bailey and myself have some wonderful news to share!"

Bailey's mouth dropped. Addison leaned over and whispered in Bailey's ear, "What is he doing?"

Cody started again, "We are going to be-"

"CODY! WAIT!" Bailey yelled immediately regretting it.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: Like I said, a little slow. But I think it's a great start. Let me know what you guys think! Please review! :)**

Next Chapter Hint: Bailey and Cody go see the doctor, and boy are they in for a surprise....

**Thanks!**

**XxLadyStrengthxX**


	2. National Don't Hang Out With Zack Day

**A/N: Can I get a drumroll, please?! DUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUN! Thank you! Thank you! Well, here you go everyone! Please review!  
(I'd like to add that I thought something was funny. My last chapter was 1,234 words! Haha! It's probably only funny to me...)**

**Disclaimer: Isn't always the same? I own nothing...**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

All eyes followed Bailey as she walked over to the chair Cody was standing on. She smiled and laughed uneasily. "If ya'll could just excuse us for one moment," Bailey said pulling Cody off the chair and into the bathroom. "Cody, what do you think you are doing?" she asked through gritted teeth.

"I was telling everyone our news.." he said innocently.

"Don't you think that maybe I wanted a say in this?!" Bailey said, getting angrier.

"I, uh.. I didn't think about it.."

"Well, that's another thing you didn't think about.." Bailey muttered.

"What the hell is that suppose mean?" Cody asked raising his voice.

"You didn't think about using protection," Bailey stated in an obvious tone.

Cody scoffed. "Oh, do not blame that on me, Bailey Martin."

Bailey rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips.

"It was your idea, anyways," Cody said.

"What was?!"

"Oh, let me think!.. Who am I?! 'Let's celebrate..' " Cody said in a high pitched tone as he immitated Bailey pulling his tie.

Bailey gasped. "Oh yeah! Well.. WELL!" she yelled. "UGH!!!"

Cody grinned in triumph. "I think we know who won this one."

Bailey sighed and crossed her arms. "Fine. But can we at least wait until _after_ we see the doctor. I want to make sure everything is okay before we get everyone excited."

"Everything is okay? Do you expect something to be wrong?"

"No! I just.." Bailey said looking into Cody's eyes. "...want to make sure, okay?"

Cody nodded and kissed Bailey on her forehead. "And.. I'm sorry about that."

Bailey rubbed his arm. "It's okay. I don't blame you for wanting to tell.."

Cody smiled. "Maybe we should get back to everyone. They're probably wondering what in the world is going on.."

They opened to door to find Zack and Woody whistling suspiciously. "Oh, Cody! Bailey! Didn't know you were in there!" Woody said.

"Cut the crap, Woody," Bailey said, clearly annoyed. _Man, I'm really starting to get moody. I better watch what I say... _

Woody jumped back a little. "What's with you?"

"Nothing," Bailey muttered then walked away.

Cody looked at Zack. "What exactly did you hear?"

"Not enough! We only got every other word. Like 'blame', 'celebrate', 'won this one', and 'doctor'. Why?"

Cody sighed in relief. "I was just wondering.."

"Well, you're gonna have to fill us in, Codester!" Zack put an arm around Cody's shoulder.

Cody pushed it off. "Not a chance."

"Come on!" Woody pleaded.

"Guys! It's kind of personal." At that, Cody walked off.

Later that evening, the apartment was cleared out, except for Maddie and Zack. Cody and Zack were talking by the door while Bailey and Maddie were in the kitchen.

"What time are you leaving?" Maddie asked as Bailey handed her dishes to dry.

"I'm not sure. I will call you, though."

Zack's voice came from the door, "Maddie! Let's go!"

"Okay," Maddie replied setting down the last dried plate. Bailey walked Maddie to the door.

When there, Cody put his arm around Bailey's shoulders and she rested her head on him.

"So, Cody, you guys want to do something tomorrow?" Zack asked.

"We actually have plans, Zack," Cody answered.

Zack looked shocked. "Oh, I get it. You're too busy to hang with your big bro.."

"Zack, don't take-"

"No, no. I understand. You go with your wife. I will just hang out with my girlfriend." Zack put his arm around Maddie's waist.

"Uh, Zack.. I have things to do also."

Zack pulled his arm away. "Well, is it like 'National Don't Hang Out With Zack Day' or something?" he yelled then stormed out of the apartment.

"Well, welcome home guys." Maddie said. "I'll see you tomorrow, Bailey." Maddie went out the door and shut it behind her. Bailey locked it then turned around to see Cody with his arms crossed.

"Bailey?" Cody stated. "What did she mean by 'I'll see you tomorrow'?"

Bailey sighed. "Maybe because she will see me tomorrow..."

"Why?"

Bailey was silent, trying to think of an answer. "....because we're going shopping..." _Yeah! That sounds like something we'd do!_

"Shopping?" Cody raised an eyebrow.

Bailey simply nodded.

Cody shrugged. "Okay, what time?"

"After the doctor.. I'm gonna go to bed. I feel like our child is out to get me.." she said holding her stomach.

Cody chuckled. "Alright, babe. Night."

Bailey leaned up and kissed Cody. "Night." She started walking to their bedroom.

"I love you!" Cody called.

"Love you, too," Bailey said before slamming the door.

Cody sat down on the couch and turned on the tv. Before he realized what was on, he fell asleep.

**CAILEYCAILEYCAILEY**

Bailey woke up and looked at the clock, which said 3:58AM. She groaned and looked over to her right to find Cody's side empty. She climbed out of bed and headed for the kitchen. Bailey saw Cody spread out on couch, fast asleep. His mouth was hanging wide open and drool was coming from it. Bailey giggled and walked over to her sleeping husband.

"Cody.." she whispered. He didn't budge. Bailey hit him on the chest and yelled, "CODY!"

Cody jumped up and screamed. "What?! Huh?!"

"Cody, come to bed."

Cody rubbed his eyes. "What time is it?"

"Four in the morning."

"Woah, really?"

Bailey nodded. Cody stood up and turned off the tv. They went back to their room, then Cody changed out of his jeans and shirt into pajamas. He crawled into bed and snuggled next to Bailey.

"Cody?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want a boy or a girl?"

"It doesn't matter. I'll love them no matter what."

"Answer the question, Cody," Bailey demanded.

Cody tightened his grip on Bailey and sighed deeply into her hair. "A girl."

Bailey smiled. "Me too." She turned around so she was facing Cody. He kissed Bailey's nose lightly, making her giggle.

"Go to sleep. We have a big day tomorrow," Cody said.

"Technically, it would be today.." Bailey corrected.

"Yeah, that too.." Cody replied. Bailey giggled and kissed Cody once more before falling asleep in his arms.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: I told a lie. The doctor isn't until Chapter 3. Sorry... :(**

**So, this took me FOREVER to write because I was watching The Boy in the Striped Pajamas. SADDEST MOVIE EVER!!! OMG.**

**Let me know what you think!**

**Thanks!**

**XxLadyStrengthxX**


	3. We Have a Mutant Baby!

**A/N: Okay, I promise the surprise is in this chapter. Many of you have guessed it, though! So, good job! :)  
**

**Disclaimer: .Nothing.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The next morning, Cody and Bailey were getting ready to leave for the doctor.

"I'll meet you at the car," Bailey said. "I need to call Maddie and ask her when we're going to meet."

Cody nodded and left their apartment. Bailey sighed and dialed Maddie's number.

"Hello?" Maddie asked over the phone.

"Hey, we're leaving, but I kind of told Cody we were going shopping _after_ the doctor. So, I was thinking-"

"Bailey! Bailey! I'm not going."

"What? Why not?"

"Because..." Maddie huffed. "...no reason..."

"Um, okay, then. That's fine..."

"Thanks. Bye." Maddie hung up the phone before Bailey could respond.

Bailey looked at the phone and shrugged. She grabbed her purse and went down to meet Cody at their car.

**CAILEYCAILEYCAILEY**

Cody and Bailey arrived at the doctor and signed in. Luckily, there was one spot open for them to take. They sat down in the waiting room and Bailey looked around. There were many woman there with their husbands. She looked at their faces, then Cody's. Unlike her husband, the other men in the room did not seem to be excited. _I wonder if they don't want to be here as much as me... _Bailey thought. She picked up a magazine and pretended to be interested in it.

"I'm glad we were able to get in," Cody said bringing Bailey out of LALA Land.

Bailey continued to flip through a parenting magazine. "Mmhmm.."

"Bailey, what's wrong?"

Bailey looked at Cody and shook her head. "Nothing."

"You can tell me," pressed Cody.

Bailey ignored him.

"Are you afraid of the 'ultrasound thingy'?" he asked. "Or whatever it's called.."

Bailey slammed the magazine on her lap, causing Cody to jump. She looked at him and replied, "Nothing is wrong, Cody! Just stop asking!"

"S-sorry.." Cody put his elbow on the armrest and leaned his weight into it, looking away from Bailey.

"Bailey Martin," the nurse called out. Bailey stood up and set down her magazine. Cody stayed in his seat, not moving.

"Come on, Cody." Bailey said. Cody shifted his eyes to Bailey. "I know you're not going to just sit there by yourself..."

Defeated by his wife's comment, Cody pushed himself out of the chair and motioned Bailey to walk. She smiled and followed the nurse to a back room.

"Okay, Mrs. Martin, just take a seat and we'll get started," the nurse instructed. "Oh, my name is Amber, by the way."

"Hi," Bailey answered quietly, settling herself in the long chair.

"Now, let's just get this out of the way," Amber muttered while lifting Bailey's shirt. Bailey squirmed uncomfortably as her stomach was exposed.

Cody chuckled and took her hand in his. "You're fine.. Besides, I've seen it many times already.." he said seductively.

Cody's voice sent a shiver down Bailey's spine. She gulped and nodded slowly. "Let's get this over with.."

Amber laughed. "It's obviously your first. You seem nervous."

"I'm not nervous," Bailey insisted. "Just.... anxious.."

"Well, let's not waste any time then!" Amber squirted the ultrasound gel on Bailey's stomach.

"Oh my Gosh, that is cold!" Bailey exclaimed. Cody laughed and squeezed her hand.

Amber began the ultrasound. Cody's eyes were hooked on the screen the whole time.

"Here's the head... Wait a second..." Amber squinted her eyes.

"What?! What's wrong?" Cody asked frantically.

"Nothing, Mr. Martin.. It's just.." she paused. "I see another head."

"Another head?!" Cody and Bailey asked in unison.

"Oh my Gosh! We have a mutant baby!!!" Cody yelled.

"No! No! No! You're having twins!" Amber shifted the 'ultrasound thingy' on Bailey's stomach, showing two heads on the screen.

"We're having twins..." Bailey let out a deep sigh and let her head hit the back of the chair.

"I'll leave you two alone while I print this out for you," Amber chimed in. She walked out of the room and shut the door behind her.

"Twins." Bailey stated still looking at the ceiling. Cody nodded as his eyes started to fill up with tears.

"Cody..." Bailey wiped away his tears. "Please, don't cry. I need you to be strong for me.."

"Strong? You don't think I'm strong?"

"No! I mean, yes! I mean, ugh...." Cody stopped her with a kiss.

"Bailey! I get it! And those were happy tears..."

Bailey smiles as she began to wipe the gel off her stomach. "I hate this stuff. It's so weird."

Cody laughed and stood up to help her. After all of it was gone, Cody pulled Bailey's shirt back down, then rubbed her stomach. Bailey put her hand behind Cody's neck and pulled his face to hers. They kissed for a good five minutes with Cody's hand still on her in its place.

"Okay, here are your-" Amber said walking in to find Mr. and Mrs. Martin making out. "Oh! I'm sorry! I will leave.."

Cody pulled back and smiled. "No, we're sorry."

Amber laughed. "It happens all the time. We're actually told if we walk in, then we are to apologize then leave."

Cody and Bailey laughed. Amber handed them the pictures of their children.

"Now, you're not far enough into your pregnancy to know the sex of them," Amber added. "But on your next visit, you will be able to hear their heartbeats."

Bailey's eyes got wide. "Okay! Do I need to schedule an appointment now?"

"No, you can just call later. Well, it was nice to meet you both, and congratulations!"

"Thanks," Cody said. He took Bailey's hand and they walked to the car. All the way home, Bailey's eyes were glued to the picture. _Twins. I can't believe it. I have two kids inside of me.._

"My turn to ask, what are you thinking?" Cody asked.

"They are _two_ human beings growing in me right now." Bailey answered immediately.

"That was easy.." Cody chuckled. "And pretty straight-forward."

Bailey laughed and put her hands on her stomach. "I love ya'll.." she whispered so soft that Cody couldn't hear. Bailey suddenly gasped. "Oh no!"

"What?!"

"Do you realize what this is going to do to my body?! I mean, I'm going to be HUGE!"

Cody laughed. "You'll still be beautiful to me."

Bailey laughed like she always does when Cody compliments her. "Oh, stop it! You're just saying that because you have to.."

"WelI actually, I really don't have to. I could say that you're going to look like a big, red balloon. Because you're going to swell and be red all the-"

"Okay! I think I get it!" Bailey yelled. "And thanks, by the way. That makes me look forward to it all," she said sarcastically.

They soon got home and walked into their apartment. Bailey walked straight to the kitchen and placed the picture of the twins under a magnet on the fridge. She smiled as Cody put his arms around her and kissed her head. "You know, I think twins run in the family."

"Really?"

"Yeah, well on my side, Zack and I are obviously twins, and my dad has two brothers that are twins."

"So, your dad doesn't have a twin." Bailey clarified.

"Nope, they're my uncles." Cody answered.

"Uncles?"

Cody nodded. "Why?"

"Uncles means two boys, and you and Zack are boys. Oh dear! We're going to have boys!!!" Bailey yelled.

"You don't know that for sure. We could break the streak. I mean, don't you have twins in your family?"

Bailey nodded. "I have 9 sisters, and there are two sets of twins."

"See, two sets of girls... And another thing, I haven't met all of your sisters yet."

"You don't want to meet them."

"Why not?"

Bailey sighed. "Because they're all mad that I got to go to Seven Seas High. Well, a couple of them had already graduated. It was mainly between me and Riley. She was 18, and was starting her senior year. So, she thought she deserved to go."

"Why did you get to?" asked Cody curiously.

"I worked more on the farm then she did. Plus, she fooled around with a bunch of guys. My folks didn't want to send her on a boat that goes all over the world -- where they couldn't stop her from doing what she wanted." Bailey explained. "They thought I was more responsible, considering I focused on my studies and wanted to see the world for culture, not boys.."

"Do you two not talk anymore."

"No, and I don't like talking about it.."

"Then you don't have to," Cody stated.

Bailey sighed. "I hate to say it, but she is in prison."

"Prison?! What did she do?"

"She, uh, did something bad.."

"Well, obviously.."

"Hey! Don't get smart with me, Cody!" Bailey twisted out of his arms.

"I'm not.."

"Yeah, you are! You are so oblivious!" Bailey yelled.

"Woah, woah, woah! What's with you?"

Bailey put her hand on her head. "Stupid mood swings. I keep telling myself to be cautious of what I say."

"You're fine. People will understand once they know."

"Speaking of spreading this amazing news, who would you like to tell first?"

Cody pondered. "Hmm... My Mom. She always nagged me about never having a girlfriend, then she nagged about me not proposing to you fast enough, and lately it's been kids. Even before we had gotten married!"

Bailey laughed. "Okay, Carey it is!"

"How are we going to tell her?"

"Oh, _we_ aren't going to tell her. _You_ are!" Bailey winked.

"That's not-" Cody started, but Bailey stopped him by putting her finger to his lips.

"Shhh... No, no no. You have no say in this." At that, Bailey walked away, leaving Cody dumdfounded.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**  
A/N: Okay, so I kinda got side-tracked while writing this because I was watching 'Crossing Jordin' which by the way, was AWESOME! Because that show is AWESOME!  
Bailey's laugh is her famous laugh that carries on and on and on... Haha! I think it's funny, though... :)  
I wanted to get in a little bit about Bailey's sisters/family. Do ya'll wanna know why she's in jail. Let me know! Or what you think... Oh, and Maddie! Why do ya'll think she couldn't go?  
Please review!**

**Thanks!**

**XxLadyStrengthxX **


	4. He Just Had To Be a Rockstar!

**A/N: Okay, so I am super super super tired. I had to be at my school by 8:15 AM on a Saturday. Mini Cheer, painting signs, and practicing for a Homecoming Pep Rally can really kill you. So, this chapter may not be that long, because my brain isn't malfunctioning properly. Haha! Now, on with the chapter! :D**

**Disclaimer: See previous chapter(s).**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Where do you think you're going?" Cody asked, following Bailey.

"I told you, shopping with Maddie," Bailey answered. _Okay, so I'm not _really _lieing to my husband. I'm going shopping, just not with Maddie. _"Why don't you tell your mom while I'm gone."

"You know, that's a good idea. That way I don't have to put up with you-" Bailey glared at Cody.

"-yourrr're really looking good lately! Did you do something new to your hair?" Cody asked, changing the subject quickly.

Bailey rolled her eyes. "Nice save, honey."

"I do my best," Cody said with a giant grin on his face.

"I'll be back later," Bailey said. She gave Cody a quick kiss and walked out the door. Cody sighed and looked around for the phone.

_I guess I better tell her. It would be a disaster if she found out from someone else other than me or Bailey..._

He picked up the phone and dialed his mom's number.. "Hello," Carey answered.

"Hey, Mom."

"Hi Cody. What did you call for?"

"Maybe I just wanted to say hello to my mother."

"Oh, sorry, sweetie."

"No, actually, I do have something to tell you." Cody sighed deeply. "It concerns Bailey and me... Well, actually the whole family."

"What is it, Cody?"

"Mom, Bailey is pregnant." Suddenly, a scream came from the other side of the phone.

"Oh, Cody! That's fantastic! You and Bailey are going to be parents! Better yet, I'm going to be a grandmother!"

"Mom! Calm down... Because there is more to it.."

"Okay, I'm sorry. Continue," Carey said.

"Twins," was all Cody said.

"Oh my goodness, Cody. Are you serious?"

"If I'm joking, may God strike Zack with lightning now."

"Cody, don't say that about your brother. Yes ma'am?"

"Mom.. I'm an adul-"

"Cody Martin!"

"Yes ma'am," Cody said quietly.

"Now, anyways. Bailey's pregnant with twins, correct?" Carey asked.

"Mmhmm.."

"So, what do you think about it?"

"I'm excited, but I don't know how I will raise twins.."

"Okay, I had to raise you and your brother all by myself. I think you will be fine. Especially if you have Bailey."

"I guess you're right," Cody said.

"I mean, Bailey is a woman. Therefore, she is a mother by instinct, who will do most of the work with the kids. God knows your father did nothing."

"Mom! I thought you said you wouldn't talk about him... You know, because of what happened."

"Cody, you know that was an accident."

"But still, I don't like talking about my _dead_ father.."

Carey sighed. "There was nothing you could do. He was 39,000 feet in the air."

Cody was silent. "Sorry. You're right.. But he just had to be a rockstar, with a private jet!"

"Cody! Stop! We are going to go back to talking about my grandkids.. Now, I don't want to be called Grandma because it makes me feel really old.." Carey laughed. "I think I want to be called Nana!" she added.

"You can be called whatever you like on one condition: Call Bailey and tell her that I told you."

"Why can't you?"

"Because she's all moody, and I don't want to say something that would upset her."

Carey laughed. "Cody, it's only going to get worse. Weird food cravings, waking up every hour to go to the bathroom, cramping feet, major migrans-"

"Mom!"

"Sorry, I could go on forever. Twins really stress you out. Obviously because you have two babies inside of you instead of one.. Okay, I will call her, but just this once. Then you're going to man-up and deal with your moody, emotional wife on your own.."

"Mom, I think I have already manned-up. I mean, how do you think Bailey got pregnant?"

"Don't say that. You're my son, and I really don't want to hear about your sex life.."

"Sorry, Mommy.."

Carey laughed. "Bye, Cody. And thank you for telling me."

"Bye, Mom."

**CAILEYCAILEYCAILEY**

Bailey strolled through the mall, going in stores every once in a while. She would admire a shirt, knowing that she couldn't buy it because it soon wouldn't fit. She continued to walk when she came across OshKosh B'gosh. She paused and cocked her head. _Eh, why not. _

It was one of the nicest baby stores she had ever seen. Well, actually the only one. She never went into one because she never had a reason to. Bailey began to go through the 0-6 month onesies. She found a yellow one with trains on it, and held it up against her body. "Well, what do ya'll think?" she asked her stomach, referring to her children inside. Bailey suddenly felt sick and put down the onesie. "Obviously not."

"Well, hello there!" an old women who worked there said to Bailey.

"Hi," Bailey responded shyly.

"My name is June, how may I help you? she asked in a sweet voice.

"I-I'm actually just looking."

"You're first, I see." June laughed.

"How did you know?" Bailey asked. _You're so stupid, Bailey! Maybe because you are silently going through a baby store, not wanting to be bothered!_

June laughed again. "Oh, sweetie. I've worked in the baby and toddler department for thirty years. I can tell a lot about you by just standing here."

"Oh, really?" Bailey snorted.

"Why yes. I know you are pregnant with twins."

Bailey's mouth fell open and her hands went to her stomach. "H-how did you know that?"

"I overheard you say 'what do _ya'll_ think' to your stomach."

Bailey giggled. "Oh..That's pretty explanatory.. I'm Bailey." She extended her hand.

June shaked it. "Nice to meet you, Bailey. Let me know if you see anything."

"Thanks, June." June smiled, nodded, and walked away. Bailey continued to go up and down the aisles. _Geez, there are so many different kinds of toys. This is nothing like what I had on the farm. My toys were sticks, mud, and a corn-husk doll my sister helped me make.._

She picked up a toy guitar and pressed a button, causing it play music loudly. Several people turned their heads to find where the noise was coming from. She put the toy back and headed for the front. As she passed the counter, she saw June giggling.

Bailey smiled and waved as she left the store.

**CAILEYCAILEYCAILEY**

Bailey began to pull out of the mall parking lot when her phone rang. She looked at the screen to see a call from Carey. She answered saying, "Hey Carey! Let me guess, Cody told you."

"Yeah, he did. And I'm sooo happy for you two!"

"Thank you. I'm actually on my way home, can I stop by? I have a few questions.."

"Absolutely! I'd love to help!!!" Carey exclaimed loudy.

"I'll be there in about 10 minutes."

"Okay, see you then." Bailey hung up the phone and set it down. She turned on the radio and listened to some music while going through her thoughts. She soon pulled into the Tipton Hotel parking lot and gave her keys to the valet. Carey still worked at the Tipton as a lounge singer. She kept their suite on floor 23, but took the boy's bedroom for herself.

Bailey knocked on the door urgently and Carey answered. "Out of my way!" she said pushing past her mother-in-law.

"What's wrong?!" Carey asked shutting the door.

"BATHROOOOOOOM!" Bailey yelled in return as she ran across the suite's living room. She ran in and slammed the door behind her. Carey chuckled and sat down on the couch. _Boy, I sure don't miss that.._

When Bailey came back from the bathroom, she settled herself on the couch next to Carey. "Okay, all better," she said in relief.

Carey laughed. "You have questions.."

Bailey looked down at her folded hands and nodded. "Yeah..."

"Well then, let's hear them," Carey pressed.

"This was a bad idea. I'm just going to go." Bailey stood up only to get pulled back down by Carey.

"No, Bailey. This is important. I want to help you so my grandchildren will be healthy and beautiful. Well, they will already be beautiful because you're their mother," Carey said, making Bailey blush.

"Thanks. Okay, I, uh, guess... I, uh..."

"Bailey, you're okay. You can ask me anything..."

Bailey took a deep breath. "When am I going to show?.. I mean, I'm two and a half months pregnant with twins. I thought I'd be showing by now..."

"You should show any day now. I actually showed really early, but you could be like me waking up one morning and POP!" Carey said. "Same with your breasts."

"Oh great," Bailey complained throwing her hands in the air.

"What?"

"One more thing to distract Cody," Bailey said avoiding Carey's eyes. _Oh my goodness! This is so awkward!_

Carey began to laugh extremely hard. "Oh honey! It happens to everyone! Kurt wouldn't leave me alone! I had to threaten him with a restraining order!!!"

Bailey giggled. "Seriously?!"

Carey nodded then sighed. "Don't tell Cody I said that. He doesn't like me talking about Kurt."

"I never did get the whole story on what happened.."

"Well, it was the day before your graduation, and Kurt was on tour.. He had just recently gotten a private jet for his band, but they hadn't tested it yet. Kurt didn't want to be late, so he told them to just wait until he got back. He considered this flight as the 'test'. So, he had the pilot head for Boston, because you know the graduation was here at the hotel.."

Bailey nodded.

Carey continued, "Anyways, about half way into the flight, the engine failed. The plane crashed, and no one made it out alive."

Bailey put her hand over her mouth. "That's horrible."

"Zack is still upset that his dad is gone, but he doesn't mind talking about it. Cody on the other hand, doesn't even like hearing Kurt's name. I don't think he has gotten over the idea that his father will never come back. I keep telling him to just pretend he is on tour. I mean, he was always gone anyways.."

Bailey nodded. "I wish I could help, but I'd hate to hurt him.."

"Maybe you should try talking to him. You might get through to him.."

"It's worth a shot," Bailey said. The clock chimed 3:00 and she stood up. "I guess I better get going. Thanks for answering my one question.."

Carey laughed. "Your welcome. Come back if you need to, sweetie."

"I will," Bailey assured. _Because I sure don't know what the hell to expect..._

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: Not that short!!! LOL :D Okay, I don't know much about pregnancy (because I've never experienced it), so I had to do some research. Haha! Bailey explodes in the next chapter, and still don't know why Maddie bailed? That's coming up also! So stay tuned and please review! :)**

Thanks!

XxLadyStrengthxX


	5. A Bologna Sandwich!

**A/N: Here is chapter 5. Not much to say, so on with it!**

**Disclaimer: I'm sick of saying it..**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Bailey entered her apartment to find Cody in his armchair. "Cody, we need to talk," she said sitting on his lap.

"What about?" Cody asked with his lips at her ear. He then began to trail kisses up and down Bailey's neck.

Bailey tilted her head back, letting Cody gain better access to her skin. "Cody..." she moaned.

"What were you saying?" he asked moving his lips to hers. He kissed her passionately and ran his hand up and down her thigh.

"I-I don't remember.." Bailey answered beginning to unbutton Cody's shirt.

Cody stopped her hands. "What are you doing?"

"Taking off your shirt," Bailey stated obviously.

"Bailey, we can't do this. You're pregnant, rmember?"

"Yes, Cody, I remember. I feel sick 24/7." Bailey sighed. "You're right, I'm sorry, but there was something I wanted to ask you.."

"Anything."

"Why don't you like talking about your dad?"

Cody avoided his wife's eyes. "What's for dinner? I'm starving!"

"Cody! It's 3:30 in the afternoon. And see, you're trying to get out of it! Now, you can tell me.."

He sighed. "It's just that I don't like the idea that he's gone.."

Bailey nodded. "Sweetie, it happened five years ago. How do you think Zack got over it?"

Cody shrugged.

"He put it aside. He didn't let it get in the way of his life!"

"I put it aside, too!"

"No, Cody, you tried to take your father out of your life completely."

Cody set his forehead on Bailey's shoulder and began to cry. Bailey put her hand behind his neck and rubbed it. "Shh.. It's okay."

Cody lifted his head and wiped his eyes. "Why am I crying? I'm a man.."

"You are a man, but men _do_ cry, Cody." Bailey caressed his cheek and smiled.

"Thanks, babe. I guess I just have to accept that he's not here anymore. And I wish he could've see our children, too." Cody placed his hand on Bailey's stomach.

Bailey put her hand over his. "Yeah, me too." Bailey stood up and said, "I need to make a phone call."

"Okay," Cody replied. He turned his focus to the television as Bailey left for their room. She dialed Maddie's number for the second time that day.

Maddie's voicmail came on: _Hi, you've reached Maddie. I can't get to the phone right now-_

_It's because she's with me!_ Zack's voice called in the distance.

_Zack! Stop! Anyways, please leave a message and I'll get back to you! _Maddie continued.

_BEEP_

"Hey, Maddie. It's Bailey. I was just wondering if you were okay. You seemed..." Bailey paused. "....troubled. Let me know if you need someone to talk to."

Bailey hung up the phone, but it immediately began to ring. "Hello?"

"Hey Bailey! Sorry, I couldn't find my phone. I'm actually in the car right now."

"Oh, it's fine. I was just wondering what was wrong earlier.."

Maddie was silent, then replied, "I had a miscarriage, Bailey."

"Oh my goodness. I'm so sorry, Maddie!"

"I guess it was for the best. I mean, at least Zack won't worry."

"Did you even tell him?"

"No.. And I don't really plan on it.."

"Maddie! You have to tell him! You were pregnant with his kid!"

"But... What if he..."

"What if he... What?"

Maddie sighed. "Maybe I should tell him.."

"Yeah you should!"

"Could you tell him for me?"

"What?! No!!!" Bailey yelled. "I had to tell Cody that I'm having his kids! What makes you think I'd tell Zack that _you_ were pregnant?!

"I don't know.. Woah, wait.. _Kids_?" Maddie asked.

"Oh yeah, I'm having twins," Bailey added.

"Wow... Congrats.."

"Thanks. You sound overjoyed."

"I'm just thinking of you. How you going to do it?"

Bailey sighed. "I don't even know, Maddie. I'm a nervous wreck and my boobs hurt!"

Maddie burst out laughing. "Oh my Gosh! I'm sorry, that's just funny!"

"Ha ha. Well, it's actually very painful."

"Oh, I bet. Well, I better tell Zack. Bye, Bailey, and good luck."

"Thanks, I need it." Bailey hung up the phone and put her head in her hands.

**CAILEYCAILEYCAILEY**

Later that night, Bailey and Cody went to bed, except Bailey woke up every hour or so to use the bathroom. The next morning, she rolled out of bed and walked to the bathroom once more. She looked in the mirror and screamed, "CODY!!!"

Cody jumped out of bed and ran to their small bathroom. He stopped at the doorway and said, "Woah."

Bailey was definately showing. A lot actually. She was the size of a woman who was 4 months pregnant, with one baby inside of her. "Oh my goodness!!!"

"Uh, uh, uh.." Cody studdered, trying to say something. His eyes got wide as he looked at her breasts, which were twice their normal size, too.

Bailey pointed to Cody. "Look what you did to me!"

"What? I think you look good!"

"I'm huge, though!"

"Yes, you are.."

Bailey looked down. "Oh my Gosh, Cody! Are you seriously looking at my boobs?!"

"Isn't that what we are talking about?"

"NO! My stomach, Cody! I'm only two and a half months, and I look like I'm four!"

"People won't notice the difference."

"Not until I'm 7 or 8 months. Then I will look like a whale!"

"Bailey, you're fi-"

"Do no say fine, Cody Martin! I'm sick and tired of you saying that!" Bailey yelled.

"Bailey, you're getting moody again.."

"I will be as moody as I want!!!" Bailey yelled even louder.

"Babe.." Cody soothed as he walked toward his screaming, pregnant wife. "Calm down."

Bailey's face was deep red and sweaty. Suddenly, she gasped and her hands went to her swollen stomach. "One of them kicked.." she said as tears blurred her vision.

"I don't think they like it when Mommy yells at Daddy.." Cody chuckled.

Bailey giggled as she wrapped her arms around Cody's neck. "I'm sorry..."

"It's okay. Now, how about some breakfast." Cody kissed Bailey's nose.

"Oh, yeah! Maybe some pancakes, eggs, toast, and.. No wait! A bologna sandwich!" Bailey said.

"A bologna sandwich? Seriously..."

"Yes, I'm serious! Now, are you going to make me one or not?" Bailey pressed. "We're hungry."

Cody sighed. "Anything for you, babe."

"Thank you," Bailey said sweetly.

Cody made Bailey a sandwich and set it in front of her. As Cody poured himself a bowl of cereal, Bailey just stared at the food.

"What's wrong with it?" Cody asked.

"Uh... I don't want it anymore," she confessed uneasily.

"What?! Bailey, you just said that you wanted a bologna sandwich, so I made you one!"

"But it doesn't sound good now that I've seen it."

Cody sighed and picked up her plate. "What do you want?"

"Cereal."

"Are you sure? You're not going to change your mind again, are you?"

"Yes, I want cereal. Final answer."

"Okay," Cody said. He poured his wife some cereal and gave it to her.

Bailey scarffed it down quickly and pushed it towards Cody. "More please!" she said smiling.

"Geez, woman."

"I'm feeding three people. Don't judge me."

"I'm not one to judge, and you know that."

Bailey said nothing, but instead glued her eyes to her stomach, trying to imagine her life from then on.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: So, what do ya'll think? Let me know. I don't know if this was clear, but Cody now accepts his father is dead. I just couldn't figure out how to put it. Please review.**

**Thanks!**

**XxLadyStrengthxX**


	6. I'm a Big Girl, Cody!

**A/N: So, I broke my whole '1 chapter a day' thing.. I have some Maddie and Zack in here... Enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: I think you know by now...**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Zack Martin looked through his girlfriend, processing what she had just told him. _Oh my God, she _was _pregnant?!_

"Zack?" Maddie asked in a weary voice. "Did you hear me?"

Zack nodded, clearly still listening to her.

"Then repeat what I just said."

Zack sighed. "You were pregnant. About two and a half months, and you had a miscarriage a couple of days ago."

"Okay, good. Now, do you have anything to say about that?"

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I didn't find out until a week ago. And I wanted to tell Bailey first, but she and Cody were on their honeymoon."

"Why tell her first? I'm your boyfriend.."

"She's a girl, and I thought maybe she could help, but I guess I don't need her anymore..."

"Maddie, I'm really sorry..."

"About what?"

"Losing our baby." Zack half smiled.

"You-you said _our_ baby!"

"Well, yeah.. I mean, I pitched in." Zack laughed. "But maybe there was a reason it didn't make it."

Maddie nodded. "I hope it was good."

Zack pulled Maddie onto his lap. "Now, tell me more about telling Bailey first. That wasn't a good enough reason for me."

Maddie sighed. "Zack-"

"No, no, no!"

"Fine. Like I already said, I thought she might give me an idea or two on telling you and raising it. Then when I found out she was pregnant-"

"WHAT?!" Zack yelled, startling Maddie. "Bailey's pregnant?!"

"No."

"But you just said-"

"I don't know what you heard, Zack, but I didn't say she was pregnant." Maddie looked into Zack's eyes and he laughed in defeat.

"Okay, I guess I just heard wrong."

Maddie kiss Zack's forehead. "I'm going to go run some errands. I'll have my cell if you need me." At that, she left Zack alone.

Zack sighed, hit his knees, and stood up. He picked up the phone and called Cody.

Back at Cody and Bailey's apartment, the phone rang. Bailey ran from the laundry room to find it. By the time she did, she was out of breath. "Hello?"

"Bailey? Are you okay? You sound like you can't breathe.." Zack replied.

"No, no. I'm fine, really. What's up?"

"Is Codester there?"

"Yeah, one sec," Bailey told Zack. She then yelled, "Cody!"

Cody walked in the kitchen and asked, "Who is it?"

"Zack," Bailey answered, handing him the phone.

"Hey, Zack."

"Buddy! So, I hear I'm going to be an uncle!"

Cody froze, then looked at Bailey standing next to him, peeling a banana. She looked up and smiled at her husband. Cody smiled back and walked into their bedroom, shutting the door. "What do you know?"

"Not much, bro. Maddie slipped it out."

"Wait, Maddie knows?"

"Yeah, she said Bailey told her."

Cody sighed. "Okay, what's your point?, Zack?"

"What? I can't congratulate my little brother on becoming a dad? What has the world come to?!"

Cody laughed. "Sorry, I just thought that you were going to ridicule me.."

"Now that you mention it. Aren't you scared?! I mean, crying, feeding, diaper changing? Worst of all, what if Bailey's body like completely changes, and she never looks the same?!" Zack chuckled.

"I would still love her the same. And yes, I am scared, but I'm also excited."

"Dude, that wasn't the response I was hoping for... I was looking for something like.." Zack paused, then said in a girly voice, "Zack! I don't know what to do!!! I need your help once again! SAVE ME!"

Cody scoffed. "Not gonna happen.."

"Man.. Well, anyways, Cody. Congrats!"

"Thanks, Zack. I'll talk to you soon."

"Bye, buddy!" Cody hung up the phone and walked out of the bedroom. Bailey was sitting in the kitchen counter, poking her stomach.

"Having fun?" Cody asked, making Bailey jump.

Bailey giggled. "Yeah, kind of!" She then motioned for Cody to come toward her.

He made his way over to her and placed his hands on her thighs. "Yes?"

"I need your help with something.."

"And what is that, babe?"

"Getting down," Bailey said starting to giggle.

Cody chuckled, picked her up, and slowly set her down. "There you go."

"Thanks, but now I feel as if I can't do anything. I can't even get off the counter by myself."

"How did you even get on?"

"Long and painful story..."

"Painful? Bailey, don't be doing anything that could harm you or the twins."

Bailey smirked. "You worry too much." She patted Cody's chest and stepped past him.

"Bailey! I'm only trying to protect you!" he protested.

"I'm a big girl, Cody. I don't need you for everything."

"I just had to help you get off our counter."

"I said _everything_."

Cody huffed. "Well, okay then."

Bailey smiled and kissed Cody. "You know I love you, right?"

"No."

Bailey hit him on his chest. "Hey!"

Cody laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Of course I do, I think there's something in our way," he said referring to Bailey's stomach.

Bailey looked down and sighed. "And it's only going to get bigger."

"Stop worrying. You'll look fine."

"But you said yourself that I would look like a balloon."

"I was just teasing, sweetie."

"Well, it's not funny," Bailey said crossing her arms.

"But you know you want to laugh.."

"No, I don't." Bailey avoided Cody's eyes, then began to laugh.

Cody joined her and kissed her on her forehead. "So, tell me.. When did you decide to tell Maddie that you're pregnant."

"Well, when she told me that she was pregnant." Bailey's hands flew to cover her mouth. "You didn't just hear that!!!"

"Yeah, I did..." Cody's eyes got wide. "Seriously, she's pregnant, too?"

Bailey sighed. "No. She had a miscarriage. When we were going to go 'shopping', I was actually going to take her to the doctor. But I called her and she said she couldn't go.. I called her back later and she told me."

Cody nodded. "Does Zack know?"

Bailey shrugged. "I told Maddie that she needed to tell him because he deserved to know."

"Wow, that's crazy.."

"She was about two and a half months along also. Now that would've been crazy!"

Cody again nodded. "My turn to make a phone call.."

"Wait!" Bailey stalled. "Make sure he know's before you ask anything. Maddie should be the one to tell him, and if you say something, then that just ruins it all."

"Good idea," Cody replied. He once again talked to his brother on the phone.

"What's up, broseph!" Zack answered.

"Zack, I need to ask you something."

"Shoot!"

Cody hesitated and looked to Bailey. She nodded, giving him a signal to continue. "Did you know that Maddie was pregnant?"

"Yeah, we talked, and it's all solved. Wait, who told you?"

"Bailey slipped it out," Cody answered using Zack's previous words. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Dude, I'm fine. Maddie's fine. We're both fine. How are you and Bailey?"

"The same since we last talked about ten minutes ago."

"That's boring." There was silence for a few moments, until Zack broke it saying, "Well, this is awkward. Bye!" He hung up before Cody could even say goodbye back.

Bailey turned to Cody. "So... What'd he say?"

"He said yes, and that they're fine."

"That's it?"

Cody nodded. "Sure is, but maybe you should talk to Maddie. You might get more info from her."

"Okay, I will. Now, what should we do now?" Bailey got closer to Cody with a sly smile on her face.

"What ever you want, babe."

"Good answer." Bailey pushed Cody into their bedroom, and kicked the door shut.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: Kinda boring. The next chapter will be at the end of her third month. I figure if I don't get into the future, then I will never get where I want to in this story! Haha! Please review!  
****  
Here's who knows that Bailey is pregnant:  
****Cody/Bailey (DUH)  
Maddie  
London  
Carey  
Zack  
Addison**

**Thanks!**

**XxLadyStrengthxX**


	7. Sissy!

**A/N: So sorry for the lack of updates. Last week was Spirit Week and I had NO time to update. This week is normal, so hopefully I can squeeze in a few more chapters.**

**A few points before the chapter:  
****1. Cody is a VP for a HUGE company. (Cody and Bailey are kinda rich...)  
2. Bailey will be a stay at home mom. (Cody makes enough money, so she doesn't have to go to work.)  
3. Basically the whole family knows about Bailey and the twins.  
4. This is at the END of the third month.**

**Disclaimer: OMG! I realized that I actually own characters! June, Amber, and another that was mentioned. They're are in this chapter! Woot!**

---

Cody walked in with about ten fliers in his hand. "Hey babe! I'm home."

"In here," Bailey called from the extra room in their apartment that they used for storage.

Cody entered the see Bailey standing in the middle of the room, with her hands on her hips. "What are you doing?" he asked.

Bailey continued to look around the small room. "Observing."

"Why?" Cody asked as he rubbed her shoulders.

Bailey let her head fall against Cody. "For the babies' room."

Cody stopped and sighed. "How many times must I remind you, Bailey," he pressed. "We're going to move."

"I'll believe it when I see it! We haven't even looked at houses yet!"

Cody handed her the giant pile of fliers. "Here. These are in our budget."

Bailey took them from his hand. "Since when do we have a budget?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know..."

Bailey giggled as she began to look at each piece of paper. When she finished, she gave the one she liked to Cody. "This."

"Just that?" Cody asked, sort of shocked.

Bailey nodded. "Yup."

Cody looked at the information. It was the most expensive, but they could still afford it. It also just happen to be the smallest. He flipped through the fliers himself and pulled out his personal favorite. "How about this one?" He smiled and pointed to a picture. "Look how big the closet is!"

Bailey pushed it away. "Cody, I'm not London. I don't own that many clothes and/or shoes."

"You got a point." He paused. "I promise we will move soon, but can you promise me something in return?"

Bailey nodded again.

"Promise me that we will hold off on decorating the twins' room..."

"Promise, sweetie." Bailey slighty kissed Cody. The drier buzzer went off from the laundry room, and she headed to turn it off.

Cody followed and watched her as she got clothes out of the drier. "You want some help?" he asked, leaning on the wall.

Bailey stood up and answered, "No, I can do it." She bent back over to get the remainder of the clothes. Bailey kicked the drier door shut and tried to exit, only to get stopped by Cody.

He stood in front of the door, spreading his arms across the frame. "Going somewhere?"

"Cody... Not now..." Bailey whined. "I'm tired."

Cody put his arms down and stepped aside so his wife could pass.

Bailey passed him, not saying a word. They both went in the living room and Bailey set the clothes on the couch.

Cody sat down next to the clothes and began to fold some towels. "So, how was your day?"

Bailey shrugged. "Eh, nothing special."

"Come on. Something had to happen."

Bailey continued to fold clothes. "I went to see Amber today."

"And..."

"I'm healthy, and they're healthy."

"Did you see them?"

"Yeah."

"Bailey, why aren't you talking to me? Usually I come home from work, and you tell me all about your day."

Bailey slightly shrugged. "I don't know."

Cody sighed. "Well, neither do I." He got up from the couch and went into their bedroom.

The doorbell rang and Bailey set down Cody's shirt that she was folding. She walked over and opened the door.

"Sissy!!!!!" a high pitched voice screamed at the door.

Bailey gaped as she saw her sister standing in the doorway.

"Bailey, say something!" her older sister exclaimed. Before Bailey could respond, Riley Pickett pulled her into a hug.

"Riley.. What are you doing here? I mean, aren't you suppose to be in-"

Riley cut off Bailey by putting up her hand. "I'm out, and isn't that what really matters?!"

"Has it really been five years already?"

Riley nodded. "Sure has! Make that the worst five years of my life!"

Bailey placed her hands on her hips. "Well, you deserved it considering what you did."

Riley sighed. "Bailey, I did it because I had to..."

Bailey decided to change the subject. "Why are you here?"

"Ma and Pa wouldn't take me in."

"Then how'd you get to Boston?.."

"They gave me money to go away. I asked where I was suppose to go, and they recommended Boston because you are here."

"And what makes you believe that I'll let you stay with me?"

"Because she can," Cody chimed in.

Bailey turned around. "No, Cody! She is NOT staying here!"

"Come on, Bailey. She just got out of prison..." Cody took a step closer to Bailey.

Bailey stepped back. "I don't care!"

"She's your sister for crying out loud! And the Bailey I know and love would do anything for family."

Bailey sighed and turned back to Riley. "Fine. You can stay, _but_ only until you get back on your feet."

Riley began jumping up and down. "Thank you, Sissy!" She embraced her little sister as she entered the apartment.

Cody kissed Bailey's forehead then extended his hand toward Riley. "I don't think we've met. I'm Cody Martin."

Riley shook Cody's hand. "Riley Pickett. This is a nice place you two have."

Cody huffed. "Thanks, I guess."

Riley laughed. "Well, well, well, Bailey. I see that you're getting _bigger_ these days!" She walked over and poked Bailey's stomach.

Bailey slapped her hand away. "I'm pregnant," she said coldly.

"Oh, I know, Sissy. I'm just messing with you! So, how far along?"

"End of third month."

"Wow! That's a big baby!"

"I'm having twins, smart one!"

"Oh, I'm not smart! That's why you got to go on that stupid boat. Because you're a genius!"

"I'm not a genius!"

Riley scoffed. "Oh please!"

"I'm not! Cody's the genius!" Bailey yelled, pointing to her husband.

"I really don't want to be brought into this, babe," Cody whispered.

"Shush, Cody! This doesn't concern you!"

He rolled his eyes. "Sorry..." he muttered.

"Really? Because smart guys turn me on," Riley said, winking at Cody.

"Oh my Gosh! You're flirting with my husband!" Bailey yelled in disbelief.

"N-No she isn't," Cody stammered, still staring at Riley. She was indeed attractive. She had blonde hair, blue eyes, and was very slim. Riley Pickett sure did look good for just getting out of jail.

Bailey gasped and headed for the door.

"Where are you going, Sissy?" Riley called.

"Out! And stop calling me Sissy!" Bailey yelled.

"But I've called you that since you were born!"

Bailey glared at Riley, then slammed the door.

"3...2..." Cody counted. "..1..."

As Cody said '1', Bailey stormed back in and said, "I forgot my keys!" She then left the apartment again, leaving Cody and Riley alone.

**CAILEYCAILEYCAILEY**

Bailey got in the car and began to drive. She didn't know where she was going and she didn't really care. She began to sob uncontrollably as she tightened her grip on the steering wheel.

Bailey wiped her eyes and muttered, "Effing hormones.." Her cell phone rang and she picked it up, seeing a call from Cody. She hit the IGNORE button, but immediately regretted it. _Why am I mad at Cody? It's Riley who was all over him... But he was staring at her... UGH! Why does she have to be so pretty?!_

A few moments later, she received a text message from Cody:

_Bailey, come home! You're being rediculous._

Bailey gasped. "I'm being rediculous?!" She set the phone down and continued to drive to who knows where.

**CAILEYCAILEYCAILEY**

Riley sat on the couch, holding a pillow close to her. Cody paced the room, waiting for Bailey to call or text him back.

"I'm sorry 'bout that," Riley said.

"It's okay. Bailey's the one you really should apologize to though."

Riley looked down. "Yeah, I know.."

Cody bit his lip. "If you don't mind me asking, why did you go to prison?"

Riley cocked her head. "Bailey never told you?"

Cody shook his head. "Nope. And it wasn't until last month that she confessed that you did go." Cody paused, then added, "If that makes sense..."

Riley nodded. "I stole something."

"What was it.."

"Stuff at a gas station.."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, and Bailey was the one who turned me in! We went together one day because I needed to pick up some things for this guy... But I didn't have any money, and neither did Sissy."

Cody was silent then finally said, "A guy?" _Bailey did say she fooled around with some 'bad boys'._

"Yeah...... But that's not important! She treated me like I had killed someone..." Riley continued. "I stole a drink and a candy bar, for goodness sake!"

"How'd you get five years?"

"KettlePot took it pretty seriously.."

"Oh.."

"So, what do you think?"

Cody was confused. "Huh?"

"Do you think I deserved it?"

"You did steal, Riley. But why did everyone react the way they did?"

Riley sighed. "My parents raised us to be 'angels' and Bailey was definately one... Never once did she disobey or disappointment Ma and Pa..."

Cody didn't know what to say. _She stole, but Bailey did exaggerate. _

"My parents said they don't want anything to do with me..." Riley began to cry.

Cody walked over to her and sat down. He put a hand on her shoulder and said, "You can stay here as long as you need to.."

Riley smiled, just hoping that Bailey would understand.

---

**A/N: Riley's back! And now you know why she went to prison. I had planned something small this whole time. Bailey is a good girl after all, and she doesn't like to break the rules. Now you see that it's a bug deal to 'Sissy'.**

**Please review!**

**Thanks!**

**XxLadyStrengthxX**


	8. It's Like the Great Wall of China!

**A/N: Okay, so here is another chapter. I've had basketball, cheer, and our school carnival was today, so I didn't have time to update. Plus, I've sorta had a writer's block. This is totally not planned and thought out. More like off the top of my head. Here we go! :)**

**Disclaimer: (I'm gonna stop putting this because it's always the same thing).**

---

_Riley Pickett: Beautiful? _Yes. _Smart? _No_. Good person? _Maybe. _Criminal? _Unanswerable.

These were the questions roaming in Cody's head. He didn't really know what to think. Should he side with his wife or her sister? He honestly couldn't decide. Cody sat next to one of his many sister-in-laws, with his hand on her shoulder, and his mind in space.

Riley smiled. "I know what you're thinking."

Cody looked up and pulled his hand away. "No you don't."

"Sure I do," Riley assured. "You're trying to think of who you should believe."

Cody chuckled. "You proved me wrong."

"I want you to believe me, but it might be better if you don't. You know, for Bailey's sake."

Cody was silent. He stood up from the couch and started pacing the room again.

Riley sighed. "You've heard both sides of the story. It's up to you." She stood up and moved toward Cody. Riley stopped inches from his face, then smiled.

Cody's breathing staggered. "Don't do anything stupid, Riley. You're already on Bailey's bad side."

Riley giggled. "Cody. Cody, Cody, Cody...." she purred getting even closer.

Cody gulped as he felt Riley's hot breathe against his face. Before she could get any closer, Bailey walked in the door, slamming it behind her. "Get away from him!"

Riley stumbled backwards. "It was him!" Riley yelled, pointing at Cody. Unable to speak, Cody just froze, waiting for Bailey's reaction.

"Don't give me that! You seriously think I'm going to believe you over my husband?"

"I'm your sister!!!"

Bailey clutched her stomach and winced in pain. "Ouch..."

Cody reached out to help her, but she moved away. "No, I'm fine." She looked back at Riley. "I'm never speaking to you again."

"You'll have to sometime because I'm going to be here as long as I want."

Bailey glared at Riley, hands still on her stomach. "Who told you that?"

Riley hesitated. "Cody."

Bailey turned her head, and looked at Cody. "Why would you tell her that?"

"Because she isn't as bad as you described her."

"She was just _centimeters_ from your face.. About to kiss you!"

Cody huffed in defeat.

Bailey turned and walked into her bedroom. When she returned, she had a large bundle of cash. She pulled Riley's hand out and placed it there. "Now get out."

Riley stared at the money. "H-how much is this, Sissy?"

"Five-thousand dollars," Bailey answered, crossing her arms. "Now, I want you gone."

Riley stepped aside and looked to Cody. "Help me out..."

Cody shook his head. "I made my decision, and it's not you."

Tears began to build in Riley's eyes. "Where do I go?"

"Get an apartment. There's tons you can get," Bailey said.

"How will I get more money?"

"It's called a job," Bailey replied.

"Are you serious?"

Bailey walked toward the door and opened it, motioning for Riley to leave.

Riley picked up her small bag and headed to the door. She looked Bailey in the eye and said, "We use to be so close, Sissy..."

Bailey nodded. "It was good seeing you, Riles."

Riley beemed. "Hey! You called me Riles!"

Bailey nodded again. "Goodbye, Riley. And good luck."

Riley left Cody and Bailey's apartment, and headed down the stairs.

Bailey shut the door and turned around. Cody pulled her into his arms and she cried into his chest.

Cody ran his fingers up and down her spine, trying to calm her. "Don't feel guilty... You did what you had to do..."

**CAILEYCAILEYCAILEY**

_Three Weeks Later - Bailey is 4 1/2 months._

Bailey squealed. "Addison!!! You look gorgeous!!!"

Addison looked at herself in the mirror, then twirled in her wedding dress. "Can you believe I'm getting married in one month?!" she asked, still admiring herself.

"Yes, actually." Bailey laughed.

Like Mr. and Mrs. Cody Martin, Woody and Addison were living in a small apartment while they were looking for an actual house.

"You need a dress, Bailey!" Addison exclaimed.

"Addie, I'm not going to fit! Look at me!" Bailey looked at her stomach, which was getting larger.

Addison laughed. "Well, we're definately not waiting until the last minute!"

"I would never! Besides, you'll be too stressed to deal with me..." Bailey sat on Addison's bed.

"What do you mean?" Addison asked, sitting next to Bailey.

"I was a nervous wreck before my wedding.. No one could get through to me, but Cody... You know that whole 'groom can't see bride' thing? Well, we broke it."

Addison fell back against the bed, followed by Bailey. They were silent for a while, then Addison said, "Geez, your stomach is like the Great Wall of China!"

Bailey put her hands on stomach. "They can hear you!"

Addison giggled. "Oh, and I suppose they have feelings too!"

"Yes, as a matter of fact they do!" Bailey laughed. "They're kicking because you insulted their mommy's body!"

"You are such a drama queen!" Addison said, laughing.

"Nuh-huh!" Bailey responded, sitting up. "Did I tell you what I'm having?"

"Yeah, Bailey.... Twins..." Addison obviously stated.

"No, I mean the gender." Bailey looked down at her feet.

"You know?"

Bailey nodded. "But Cody doesn't... I, uh, haven't told him yet..."

"I don't want to know!" Addison yelled, standing up. She gathered her dress and walked into the kitchen.

Bailey pushed herself off the bed, then put her hands on her back for support. _Great! Is this what it comes to?_

"And why don't you?" Bailey asked.

"Because he should be the first besides you, I mean..."

"I want you to know though..."

Addison began making a sandwich. "I'm listening."

"A boy and a girl..."

Addison dropped the jelly covered knife, and looked to Bailey. "One of each?!"

"Mhmmm... I already have names, too."

"Well, what are they?!"

"Kinley and Bentley."

"When did you come up with those?"

Bailey blushed. "When Cody and I started dating," she answered.

"Won't Cody want a say in the names, though?"

Bailey shook her head. "No, he said he did his part, so I can name them..."

Addison laughed. "That's nice..."

"So, you want to be called Aunt Addie or Aunt Addison?"

"Aunt Addie! Addison is such a hard name to learn. I could barely say it!"

Bailey giggled. "Aunt Addie it is then..."

**CAILEYCAILEYCAILEY**

Cody, Woody, and Zack were back at Cody's apartment, watching the Red Sox game.

"Homerun! Woohoo!!!" Zack cheered, standing up to high-five Woody. Cody sat in his chair, not really interested in the game.

"What's wrong, Cody?" Woody asked.

"Nothing, I was just thinking..."

"About wha-"

"His preggo wife, Woodchip," Zack answered.

"Ohhh...." Woody was still Woody.

"I feel like she's hiding something from me."

As if on cue, Bailey came through the door. "Hey guys! What's up?"

"Oh, nothing. We were just leaving," Zack said, grabbing Woody's arm. They went out the door and were gone in seconds.

"What's with them?" Bailey asked.

Cody shrugged.

"What's wrong, Cody?"

"N-nothing..."

Bailey sighed and sat on the couch. She patted the cushion next to her, indicating for Cody to come and sit.

Cody changed seats from the chair to the couch. Bailey put her hand on his knee and said, "Now, what's really bothering you?"

Cody avoided Bailey's eyes. "Are you keeping something from me?"

"Yes, actually."

Cody looked up. "Huh? Why so quick to confess?"

"Because I'm going to tell you." Bailey paused. "We're having a boy and a girl."

Cody quickly stood up, but immediately sat back down. "Re-really?"

Bailey nodded. "Kinley Rose and Bentley Reese."

Cody smiled, and placed his hand on Bailey's stomach. "Now they just need to get here..."

---

**A/N: Lots of babbling. BLAH BLAH BLAH... So, not much here. I will try to write another chapter tomorrow if I have time.**

**I wanted to say something else, but..... I can't remember. Please review! I want to know what you guys want to see happen!!! :)**

**Thanks!**

**XxLadyStrengthxX**


	9. That You Will Be VERY Sorry For!

**A/N: It's been a long time since I've updated. And I'm so sorry! I'm writing this pretty late.. So, no promises on it being the best...**

---

"No more morning sickness, but lots of kicking and moving," Bailey explained.

"Well, that's always good to hear," Maddie answered, taking a drink of her coffee. It had been two and a half months since Maddie lost her baby. She seemed to take it well until Bailey started to show. _It's not fair.. She gets two while I lose my one and only. _

Bailey sighed, knowing something was troubling Maddie. "Are you okay?"

Maddie continued to play with her nails.

"Maddie?"

She looked up. "Huh?"

"Did you hear me?"

"Oh, uh, no. I wasn't listening..."

"I asked if you were okay."

"Oh, yeah! Never better.." Maddie answered as her voice trailed off.

Bailey bit her lip. "I don't believe you."

"I'm fine, really!" Maddie insisted.

"You know you're going to have to tell someone soon..."

Maddie nodded and sighed. "I feel like Zack and I aren't connecting anymore. And I think if I have his child, then he _can't _leave."

Bailey set down her water. "He can always leave, Maddie. But I have to agree with you. He probably would stay if you got pregnant."

Maddie smiled, but then it faded. "I don't know what to do, though. We barely spend anytime together anymore.. He's always watching sports or whatever..."

Bailey smiled. "Well, then.. That's going to change very soon.."

**CAILEYCAILEYCAILEY**

Zack opened the door to his condo to find the lights dimmed. There were candles everywhere and romantic music was lightly playing. "What the hell?..." Zack muttered. He walked into the kitchen and sat down his keys. When he entered the living room once again, Maddie was sitting on the couch with a glass of wine.

"Hi honey. How was your day?" she asked.

Zack froze seeing his girlfriend barely wearing anything. "Goo-goo-good... And now a lot better!"

Maddie giggled. "Good to hear.. Now, how about we go and spend some quality time together. It's been a while..." She winked.

"As tempting as that sounds... I, uh, can't Maddie.." Zack answered, disappointedly.

Maddie came closer to Zack, wrapped her arms around his neck, and began showering him in kisses. "And why not?"

"I have tons of work I have to finish..." Zack replied, placing his hands on the small of her back.

Maddie surprised him with a passionate kiss, and Zack deepened it. He picked Maddie up and exclaimed, "Oh, what the hell?! I can do the work later!"

Maddie smiled in triumph. _Wow, Bailey was right. It does work!_

Zack turned around and practically ran to his bedroom.

**CAILEYCAILEYCAILEY**

_One Month Later: 5 months along - The Wedding Day_

At twelve o'clock noon, the church bells rang. People flooded into the small chapel and took their seats. Meanwhile, Bailey was with Addison in the powder room.

"I can't do this! I can't do this!" Addison chanted over and over again. She paced the room in her wedding dress, and shoes in hand.

"Addie, calm down.." Bailey soothed.

"Stop saying that, Bailey!" Addison yelled.

Bailey laughed. "I'll stop saying it when you decide to do it!"

Addison sat down and looked at Bailey. "Sorry, I'm just freaking out a little."

"It's fine. There's honestly nothing to get worked up about."

"You're absolutely right. Nothing can go wrong.." Addison closed her eyes and began to breathe slowly.

Bailey looked down at her stomach as she fiddled with her own wedding ring. One of the twins was really kicking hard. _Probably Kinley.. She must know this is a big day for Aunt Addie._

Suddenly, Addison's wedding planner walked into the room. "Show time ladies!" she yelled, then exited.

"Oh God," Addison said, clutching her stomach. "I think I'm going to be sick!"

Bailey looked around and pulled a small bottle out of her purse. "Here take this," she said as she handed it to Addison.

Addison took it from her hand and read the label. "Vodka? You're not serious, Bailey!"

Bailey nodded. "Just drink it! It helped me like you wouldn't believe! Besides, it's not that much.."

Addison shrugged and opened the tiny bottle. She quickly drank it all and shook her head really fast. "Woah, what a rush!"

Bailey laughed and offered Addison her bouquet. "Now, let's get through this fast. The twins and I want cake!"

Addison laughed too and grabbed the bundle of flowers. She took one more deep breathe and left the room, followed by Bailey.

**CAILEYCAILEYCAILEY **

Music began playing as the doors opened. Woody stood next to the minister. His brother as his best man, and Zack and Cody beside him. The flower girl and ring bearer, both around four years old, began walking down the aisle. The crowd awed as the little girl slowly threw each flower by itself. The young boy quickly made his way to Woody's brother and stood in front of him.

The flower girl was still not half way down the aisle when Bailey came up behind her and walked her down the rest of the way. The audience quietly laughed when she dumped the rest of her basket in her spot by the stairs. Then the bridal music began to play, and everyone stood up. Addison, escorted by her father, began to make her way down the aisle. When she reached the end, her father kissed her on the cheek and sat down along with the rest of the crowd.

The minister began, "Dearly Beloved, we are gathered together here in the sign of God – and in the face of this company – to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony..."

The minister continued to speak. Then it came time for vows. "Do you Woody take Addison to be your wife – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?"

Woody smiled. "I will."

The minster then said the same to Addison, whom answered, "I will."

Soon, they exchanged rings and kissed. Woody whispered to Addison, "Is that vodka I taste?"

Addison giggled. "Well, it was Bailey who-"

Woody chuckled. "Say no more!"

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Mr. and Mrs. Woody Fink!" the minister announced.

**CAILEYCAILEYCAILEY**

At the reception, Addison and Woody made their way around to thank everyone for coming.

Meanwhile, Cody and Bailey were sitting at a table. Bailey was eating little finger sandwiches as Cody stared at her. "What?!" she asked, her mouth full.

Cody laughed and shook his head. "You should see yourself right now."

"What's wrong with me?!" Bailey asked, panicking.

"Nothing, babe! It's just that your huge and stuffing your face!"

Bailey set down her sandwich and looked at Cody with a serious face. "Are you saying that I'm fat?"

Cody stiffened. "No! No, no, no! Never! You are beautiful, amazing, and no one could take the place of you! I-I love you!" Cody rambled.

Bailey laughed and gave him a quick kiss. "Cody, I was just kidding! I know I'm huge, and I like it..." She smiled as she grabbed Cody's hand and placed it on her stomach.

The twins started kicking fiercely at Cody's touch. "That's amazing..."

"It really is." Bailey grinned. "They can recognize voices, touch, and all kinds of things.." she added.

"Feeling your kids, Martin?" Woody asked as he and Addison walked up.

"Yes, and you will too someday," Cody answered.

"Oh most definately!" Woody exclaimed while looking at Addison, who was having a conversation of her own with Bailey.

"I don't think she heard you," Cody stated. Bailey and Addison giggled at something they were talking about.

"Come on, sweetheart. There are a lot more people to see." Woody grabbed Addison's hand and pulled her away from Bailey. They waved to each other as she got dragged off.

Bailey sighed. "Um, Cody... You can take your hand off my stomach now.."

Cody shrugged. "I'm fine." He then used his free hand to get a drink. Bailey pushed his hand off and he asked, "Why'd you do that?!"

"It was getting awkward.."

"Awkward? I'm your husband and those are my kids! I think I have a right to feel them when I want to!"

"Not if I say you can't," Bailey said. "It's my stomach, Cody..."

"Fine," Cody stated in defeat.

**CAILEYCAILEYCAILEY**

Later that evening, Cody and Bailey arrived back at their apartment. Bailey went straight to the bed and took off her shoes. "I hate these damn things! The only time I wear heels are when cowboy boots have 'em!"

Cody laughed and sat on the edge of the bed. He grabbed one of her feet and began rubbing it. "Better?"

"You have _no_ idea!" Bailey answered. "I have to carry so much more weight than I use to. It kills my feet!"

"I bet."

Bailey's head hit the wall. "And I feel like that red balloon 24/7! You are so lucky that you don't have to go through all this..."

Cody stopped massaging her feet and frowned. He moved to the top of the bed next to her. "I'm sorry."

"What are you apologizing for?

"For putting you in this position..."

Bailey laughed and caressed her husband's cheek. "It's natural, sweetie. You don't have to be sorry!" She leaned down and kissed his forehead.

Cody smiled a little. "But still, I hear how painful child birth is..."

"Oh yeah... That you will be very sorry for!"

Cody laughed. "I'll be ready for it..." He then began kissing Bailey and she kissed him in return.

---

**A/N: Well.. Whatcha think? A couple of things:**

**1. The Vodka thing came from the movie 'Bride Wars'. If you've seen it, there is a part where the girls are about to get married and they are each offered a small bottle of vodka or scotch. Haha! So, I thought I'd use that. **

**2. I wanted to make sure I did Addison and Woody's wedding pretty detailed. There isn't much about them in the story, so I thought I'd give them a big part.**

**3. There is a little Zaddie. Later, they will have a big moment like Addison/Woody. (Can anyone think of a good couple name for them?)**

**4. Sorry for the long wait! I cannot guarentee there will be a short wait for the next chapter, but I will try my best!**

**5. Please review!**

**Thanks!**

**XxLadyStrengthxX**


	10. And There Ain't No Changin' Me!

**A/N: Here is the next chapter! Is it really #10 already?! Wow! I'm getting no where! :D I already know what the last chapter is going to be! I just have to write the others before I get there! Haha!  
I know that I'm getting through her pregnancy really fast, but the things I have planned happen later in the term... Oh! And I like WOODISON for Woody/Addison. A couple of people said it, and I think it's great!**

**Disclaimer: Disney owns most of it. I only own who and what I created.**

---

_One Months Later: 6 Months Along - Early Novemember_

Bailey sat in the passenger seat of the car, looking out the window. Cody stopped the car and put the gear in park. "Ready?"

She nodded and unbuckled her seatbelt. Bailey got out of the car and surveyed their new home. It was indeed the one she picked out from the catelog months earlier, and they had owned it for a while, but packing and moving from the apartment took longer than expected. Cody and Bailey just paid their last month of rent, so they were out of the apartment for good.

The front yard, covered in snow, had one giant tree where she planned on putting a swing for the twins. It looked small from the outside, but was actually decent on the inside. It had a kitchen, dining room, living room, and three bedrooms. The masterbedroom had its own bathroom while the smaller bedrooms shared one. Bailey decided that the twins would share a room until they were old enough to have their own. Cody would use the extra room as an office or storage. The backyard wasn't at all big. Probably big enough for a trampoline and that's all.

Bailey continued to walk around the empty house, imagining everything in its place. She carefully let her fingers trace over walls and frosted windows. Cody, with help from Woody and Zack, began bringing in boxes one by one, setting them down in the middle of the floor.

Addison entered the house and walked up to Bailey. "So.. We unpacking or what?"

Bailey shrugged. "It's either now or never..."

Addison laughed as she opened up the first box. She pulled out picture frames and showed them to Bailey. "You want to unpack these or wait until there is furniture to set them on?"

Bailey thought for a moment. "Let's wait... Maybe we should tell the guys to bring in the furniture right now.."

"Good idea," Addison agreed.

When Cody brought in another box, Bailey said, "Honey, can you bring in the furniture right now? Addison and I want to go ahead and get it out of the way..."

"Sure thing," Cody said, walking out of the room.

Bailey smiled and walked over to another box. It was labeled 'Pictures for Walls'. "Let's do these while we're waiting." She opened the box and pulled out a giant floral picture. She held it in front of her and said, "I don't know why we even have this..."

"Then why'd you buy it?" Addison asked, getting out another picture.

"Carey gave it to us last Christmas and you know Cody... He didn't want to disappoint her."

"Oh," was all Addison stated. "So, where do you want it?"

Bailey circled in place, trying to find a good spot to hang it. She finally decided in the hallway, where Carey would see it. The two of them began hammering and standing back to make sure it was straight.

Addison cocked her head to the side. "Nope, to the left a little more.." Bailey shifted it to the left. "No.. Too much! Back to the right just a tiny bit.." Bailey moved it again. "Perfect!"

Bailey stepped back to look. "Addie! That's where I started at! And it's not even straight!"

"Here, let me try." Addison walked up to the painting and tapped it to the left, then went back to Bailey's side.

"Wow, nice job," Bailey complimented at seeing the straight picture.

"One down!... Feel like home yet?!"

Bailey groaned. "Noooooo way!"

Addison laughed. "Come on! Let's see if the guys got the furniture yet."

**CAILEYCAILEYCAILEY**

Later that night, Cody and Bailey sat in their room, which was the only fully completed room in the house. Cody flipped through the channels with Bailey asleep on her back. He looked over to her sleeping hard as a rock. He gently touched her stomach, seeing if she would wake up. When she didn't, he propped himself on an elbow and placed his other hand on her stomach.

He didn't really talk to the twins as often as he wanted to. Truth was, he didn't like anyone seeing him and he really wouldn't know what to say. Even in the privacy of his own home, he struggled.

He cleared his throat and began. "Hey kids... It's me, Dad.. I, uh, just wanted to say that I love you both and that I would never let anyone or anything hurt you. I-I can't wait to finally see you... Hold you. You're mom is excited too... I mean, everyone is. Especially Grandma!" He chuckled a bit at the thought of his mom. "Well, um.. Goodnight Bentley. Goodnight Kinley."

Cody lightly rubbed Bailey's stomach then grabbed the remote to turn off the TV. He positioned himself so his back was facing Bailey.

Bailey's eyes opened slowly and a smile tugged at her lips. _I married the right man. _she thought, before shutting her eyes again.

**CAILEYCAILEYCAILEY**

_Two Weeks Later: 6 and a half Months Along - Thanksgiving (Late Novemember)_

The house was finally complete and just in time for the holidays. Bailey ran around frantically, trying to clean up a bit. Both sides of the family were coming over and she felt more stressed than ever. Especially since her parents, sisters, and their husbands and kids were traveling from KettleCorn.

Cody entered through the door, carrying two grocery bags. "Here, babe," he said, setting them down on the bar.

"Thank you, Cody! You are officially my hero!" Bailey said then gave him a quick kiss. He smiled and pulled her close before she could walk away. "Cody, let go! I have a lot to get done!"

"You need to relax..." Cody soothed in her ear.

Bailey sighed. "There's no time to relax, sweetie." She pulled herself from his grip and opened up the bags. She unloaded all the ingredients for pumpkin pie and spread them across the counter. She turned back around to face Cody. "You like to bake, right? How about you make the pie!"

Before Cody could speak, Bailey left the room. He chuckled and began making the pie.

Soon after, the doorbell rang. Bailey quickly made her way to answer it. Carey, Zack, and Maddie all walked into the kitchen and set down the food they brought.

"Yo, Codery! You got any beer?!" Zack asked.

"Zack, you just got here," Cody said. "Don't you think it's a little too early for you to start drinking.

Zack opened up the fridge and pulled out a can. He opened it and took a drink. "Nope!"

"Don't worry, Cody. If I'm watching him, he won't have more than three," Maddie assured.

Zack scoffed. "Oh please..." Maddie glared at him, causing him to avoid her eyes.

"Bailey, when is the rest of your family getting here?" Carey asked.

Bailey sat down. "I don't know..."

As if on cue, the doorbell sounded again. Bailey jumped up and practically ran to the door. When she opened it, shouts and laughs could be heard from the kitchen. Bailey hugged each and every person before showing them to the kitchen. "Everyone, this is my immediate family!" she announced.

"Oh Cody!" Mrs. Pickett exclaimed, running to pull him into a giant hug.

"Nice to see you again, Mrs. Pickett," Cody managed to say while returning the hug.

"Mama, release!" Bailey laughed. "Let me introduce everyone! Okay, this is my mom and dad. This is my oldest sister, Jamie; her husband, Derek; and their two daughters, Shelly and Shiloh. Um, this is Macy and her husband, Keith. This is Molly and her husband, Scott. As you can see, they have one on the way..." Bailey paused. "Wait a second! No one told me about this!" she exclaimed, referring to Molly's pregnancy.

"Well, Happy Thanksgiving! Here's your surprise!" Molly said.

Bailey laughed then continued, pointing out each sister. "And the rest of my sisters: Kellie, Ashley, Zoey, Lucy, and Lilly. Who are all single!"

"Thanks for that, Bailey!" Kellie said.

Bailey smiled, but then it faded as she thought about Riley. She had kicked her out a couple months ago and she couldn't help but wonder where she was. "Anyways, you all know my husband, Cody. This is his brother, Zack and his girlfriend, Maddie. Finally, this is Carey Martin."

After all introductions were made and everyone said hello to one another, it was time to eat. Soon the house was filled with talking and laughing.

"....then there was the time she tried to say hello to _everyone_!" Mr. Pickett exclaimed.

"Daddy, please!" Bailey pleaded.

"No! They should hear this! Anyways, she was about seven years old and she decided that she want to greet every single person in KettleCorn. She put on her best dress, boots, and smile to set off for her mission. Everyone knew who she was, so when she said hello, they would all say 'Hello Bailey'. She was gone for about three hours, but when she came home, Laura and I were sitting on the front porch. She climbed up into my lap and said, 'Daddy! I've made some excellent progress today! I think I said hello to 183 people! But I'm no where near done, Daddy. So, if you wake up tomorrow morning and I'm not home... You know where I am'. Then she climbed off and skipped into the house like any other little girl!"

Everyone around the table laughed. "Wow, Bailey! Aren't you friendly!" Maddie said.

"So, did you ever finish?" Cody asked.

"No, I didn't feel like it..." Bailey answered. "For some reason I could say hello to 183 people, but I didn't want to finish with the other thirty..."

Everyone laughed some more. "That's a pretty small number," Zack said.

"What can I say? I'm just a small town girl, and there ain't no changin' me!" Bailey said.

---

**A/N: I think I will stop there because I like the ending. I thought since yesterday was Thanksgiving, I would add that in there! The last line: 'I'm just a small town girl, and there ain't no changin' me!' comes from the song 'Small Town Girl' by Kellie Pickler. (I used her name as one of Bailey's sister. Kellie Pickler = Kellie Pickett?) **

**This chapter isn't too long, but I like it :) **

*** * * Some of ya'll have probably read the 'Suite Life Awards' by tiger002. I would just like to say that if one(or more) of my stories is even ****nominated****, I'd be sooo honored! And even more if they win! So, please take a look at my four SLOD stories and please Nominate them! * * ***

**Please review!**

**Thanks!**

**XxLadyStrengthxX**


	11. No One is Permitted to Leave!

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm alive! And I'm going to update! I sort of skipped school today. I told my mom that I didn't want to go, so she said I didn't have to! :D Well, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Disney owns the rights to SLOD. I just own the storyline.**

**---**

_6 weeks later: 7 and a half months along - Early January_

It was a new year in the Martin home and snow was still on the ground in Boston, Massachusetts. Bailey was in the kitchen when Zack and Cody entered the house. They were both covered in snow and shivering. "Hey guys," Bailey greeted. "Want some hot chocolate."

"Sure," Cody answered, wiping snow off his coat.

"Yeah, I'll have extra marshmellows," Zack added.

Bailey moved to the cabinet to get some mugs. After pouring the hot liquid into them, she put mini marshellows on the top. She walked over to the table where the guys were sitting. "Here you go," she said, placing the cups in front of them.

Zack and Cody thanked her and began drinking. "It's getting bad out there," Cody said. "Weatherman predicted a blizzard. There might be five feet of snow."

Bailey sat down next to her husband. "Wow, at least it's after all the holiday travelling."

Zack set down his mug and licked his lips. "You know, we have been clearing your driveway for hours, and as soon as we go back out from our ten minute break, it's just going to be covered again!"

"Then why finish?" Bailey asked.

"I need to get the car out of the driveway so I can go pick up some things at the store," Cody explained. "If there is a blizzard, we might get snowed in. And I want to be prepared."

Bailey nodded. "But why not just go now and use Zack's car? His is on the curb..."

Zack and Cody looked at each other. Cody groaned. "Why didn't we think of that earlier?!"

"We? Do you really think that I would've come up with that idea? You're the smart one!"

Cody glared at his brother, then stood up. "Come on. Let's hurry before it starts to snow harder."

Zack stood up and put on his hat. He grabbed his keys out of his pocket. "I'll go start the car. Come out when you're ready." He left the house, shutting the door behind him. A loud thump came from outside, then a yell from Zack, "Oh God, that's COLD!"

Cody and Bailey shared a laughed as Cody grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. "Is there anything you want? We might be stuck in the house for a while, and we both know you'll have weird cravings."

Bailey rolled her eyes and pushed off the table to stand. She waddled over to Cody and wrapped her arms around his waist, her hands not reaching each other behind Cody's back because her stomach was in the way. "You know you like my cravings.."

"Most of the time.. But Cheetos and pink frosting just don't sound right together...."

Bailey giggled. "What are you thinking about getting?"

"Well, necessities like flashlights, batteries, canned food... Things like that."

"Can you get me peaches?"

"Peaches?"

"That's what I said... Oh, and get stuff for Peanut Butter and Jelly Sandwiches!"

"Okay," Cody said. He placed the piece of paper on Bailey's stomach and began the list. As he was writing, his hand jerked and made a long line across the page. "Hey!"

"What?" Bailey asked, confused.

"One of them kicked the pen and messed me up!"

Bailey began laughing hard. "Maybe you should use the counter instead our children's space, hmm?" She raised an eyebrow.

Cody sighed and moved the paper to the counter. He finished the list and put it in his back pocket. He turned back to Bailey and said, "I'll be back soon. Call Maddie and see if she wants to come over." He kissed his wife on her forehead and headed for the door.

"Cody!" Bailey called.

He glanced back and saw Bailey walking toward him. "Yes?"

"You forgot your phone," she said, handing it to him.

"Oh, thanks." He gave her a quick kiss then went out the door, careful not to cause any snow to fall on him. He walked to Zack's car and got in.

"Yeah," Zack said, while on the phone. "I don't have an attitude!"

"Who is that?" Cody asked in a whisper.

"Maddie," Zack mouthed.

Cody nodded then buckled his seatbelt.

Zack put the car in drive and started for the store. "Yes, dear. I will pick that up for you." He paused. "I'm not being sarcastic!" Cody huffed and took the phone from his brother. "Hey!" Zack protested.

"Hey Maddie, it's Cody. You doing anything tonight?" Cody asked.

"What are you doing?" Zack asked. "Asking her out on a date or something?!"

Cody ignored Zack. "Oh, I was just wondering if you and Zack wanted to join me and Bailey for dinner."

"Ohhh," Zack dragged out in a whisper, continuing to drive on the snowy streets.

"Okay, great! Zack and I are actually on our way to the store right now, so we'll see you at seven, then?"

"Make it eight," Zack chimed in.

Cody looked at him awkwardly. "Um, wait... Let's make that eight. See you then!" Cody hit the END button and handed the phone back to Zack.

"Thanks, bro," Zack said.

"Why eight?"

"Because she likes to be early to everything. So, if you tell her eight, she'll be there at seven."

Cody chuckled. "Typical Maddie."

Zack pulled into the crowded, grocery store parking lot. He went up and down the aisles looking for a good spot. "Man, everyone has the same idea as us."

"No one wants to be stuck without food.... Hey! There's one!" Cody yelled, pointing to an open space.

Zack began to go for it, but came head to head with a car. The woman honked her horn. practically saying 'Bring it'.

"Hold on little brother." Zack gripped the steering-wheel tighter and smiled deviously. "This old lady is going down!"

Cody grabbed the door handle, knowing what was going to happen. Zack hit the gas pedal, as well as the woman. Zack turned to his right, barely missing the bumper of the oppenent's car. He straightened into the parking place, put the car in park, and cut the ignition. He got out of the car and pointed to the old woman. "HA! IN YOUR FACE, GRANNY!"

"Asshole!" the woman yelled, then drove off.

Zack stepped back and turned to his brother. "Old lady sure does have a sailor mouth..."

Cody handed Zack his keys. "Congrats, Zack. You beat an old woman for a parking place. You now can do anything."

Zack's smile faded. "Ha, ha. Very funny."

They made their way into the store, and Cody grabbed a cart. "Okay, is there anything you need to pick up?"

Zack nodded as he grabbed a small basket. "You wanna meet at the front when we're done?"

"Sounds good. I have my phone. Call me when you're done."

"Alright." Both twins went in seperate directions.

Cody went to the fruit section and began looking at the peaches. "Okay, so she wanted peaches.." He took out his phone and dialed his home number.

"Hello?" Bailey answered.

"Hey, babe. Did you want whole peaches or the canned ones?"

"Both is fine. You get to the store okay?"

"Yeah, Zack had a parking space war with an old woman.."

"I wish I was there to see that.."

"It was pretty--" Cody got interuppted by the intercom.

_"Attention customers. We would like to inform you that due to the weather, we are going to have to close the store. However, we were just told that the roads are worse and that no one is permitted to leave. We are sorry for this inconvience, but thank you for shopping with us."_

"Cody?" Bailey asked over the phone.

"This isn't good," Cody said.

**---**

**A/N: Oh no! Haha, so I have to say... I really like this chapter.  
I totally hit Zack's personality on the spot with the war! Haha! (That was the best part to write!)  
So, no idea when the next update will be.**

**Please review!**

**Thanks!**

**XxLadyStrengthxX**


	12. I Feel Like I'm Being Held Hostage!

**A/N: I was excited to update, so here it is! :)**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, it's obvious...**

**---**

"Cody? Cody, are you there?" Bailey asked still over the phone. "What happened?"

"Nothing. I'll be home soon." Cody shut his phone before Bailey could respond. He pushed his cart across the store, looking down each aisle for Zack. He turned down aisle 7 and walked toward his brother.

Zack was on the phone. "Maddie, calm down! We're fine.."

"Put her on speaker," Cody instructed. Zack did so and Cody asked, "Maddie, how do you know?"

"You're on the news! Well, not _you_, but the store! It says that they had to close down because of the weather... Have they said anything yet?"

"No, they only announced that we were stuck about five minutes ago.." Cody answered. He turned to Zack, "How did the news find out so fast?"

Zack shrugged.

"Someone must've called," Maddie guessed.

"Maddie, do me a favor and don't tell Bailey. I don't want her stressing out.." Cody said.

"So, does this mean we're still on for dinner?" Maddie asked.

"Um, you can still go over there. She probably would want company, but we have no idea how much longer we will be here..."

"Okay. Stay warm, guys. Bye!"

"Bye," Zack and Cody said in unison. Zack put his phone back in his pocket. "So, what now?"

"All we can do is wait," Cody answered.

**CAILEYCAILEYCAILEY**

Bailey sat on the couch, eating a bowl of ice cream. _Maybe I should check the news. They might say something about the weather. _She turned on the TV, and began flipping through the channels.

She set down the bowl next to her and placed her hands on either side of her bulging stomach. Bailey smiled as both of her babies kicked at her touch. As she news came back on, she focused on the tv, drawing circles on her stomach.

_"And now another weather update. Here is meteorologist, Dave Robinson," _the anchorman said.

_"Thanks Jim. Now as you can see," _Dave said, referring to the map. _"The snow has been falling lightly for the past hour, but it seems that it has picked up in the last couple of minutes. We now have two feet of snow on the ground, making the roads highly dangerous. We predict that in the next hour or so, we could reach up the five feet that we're expecting. Looking at this map, however, it wouldn't surprise me if there is more than that. We could be the victims of one of Boston's worst snowstorms."_

_"Five feet, wow! It looks like those poor people in the grocery store won't be getting out for a while," _Misty said.

Bailey's eyes got wide at her comment. She grabbed the remote and turned up the volume.

_"For those who are just now tuning in, _Bernie's Big Save_ grocery store has locked their doors due to the weather, refusing to let anyone in or out. We got an anonymous call earlier informing us about the situation. Now, we actually have a young man on the phone who is in the store right now, willing to share the whole story... Hello?" _Jim said.

_"Hello Jim and Misty!" _the young man said.

_"We're here. What's going on, right now?" _Misty asked.

_"Well, right now everyone is kind of just wandering around. Many people are on their phones while others are pounding workers with 's pretty chaotic," _the young man explained.

"Oh my goodness," Bailey said, hand over her mouth.

_"What are the employees saying?" _Jim asked.

_"They only know as much as we do. They find out something when we do. The manager is the only one who is keeping everything under control."_

_"Now, what did you say your name was?"_

_"Zack Martin."_

Bailey gasped in disbelief.

_"What do you mean 'under control'?" _Misty asked.

_"They have workers at all doors to make sure no one gets out. They're pretty serious about it. I feel like I'm being held hostage." _Suddenly, many high-pitched screams came from the distance on Zack's end of the phone.

_"What happened?!" _Misty asked, sounding horrified.

_"Great, the electricity just went out. I better go."_

_"Thanks for filling us in, Mr. Martin," _Jim said.

_"No problem." _At that, Zack hung up.

_"Oh, those poor people!" _Misty cried out.

_"Well, we will most definately keep you posted. We'll be right back." _

A commercial for the _Snuggie_ came on as Bailey struggled to stand up. She ran, or at least tried, to grab the phone. With shaky hands, she dialed Cody's cell phone number.

**CAILEYCAILEYCAILEY**

In the dark, Cody answered his phone. "Hello, Bailey..."

"Cody! Are you okay?!" Bailey asked as tears built in her eyes.

"Yes, sweetie we're fine. Let me guess, you saw the news."

Bailey nodded, but realized that he couldn't see her. "Yeah.." she managed to say,

"Babe, don't cry. We're fine," he reassured her. "Are you okay?"

"Mhmm.." She wiped her eyes. "Do you want me to come get you and Zack?"

"No, you stay home. I don't want you or the twins to get hurt. Besides, they wouldn't let us out anyways.." He paused. "Call Maddie. I mentioned something to her about coming over. I don't want you there alone.."

"Okay, and Cody?"

"Yes, Bailey?"

"I-I love you.."

"I love you, too. I will call you soon."

"Okay.. Bye."

"Bye." Cody hung up the phone and held it up so the light hit Zack's face. "She saw the news, and she's panicing as I predicted."

"Your wife is so emotional," Zack said.

"She's pregnant, Zack."

"So?"

Cody sighed and slid down onto the ground. He put his head in his hands and breathed slowly. Zack sat down next to him and put his hand on his shoulder. "It's okay, bro. It's not like she is gonna go into labour or anything.."

Cody's head shot up. "Oh my gosh! I didn't even think of that! But what if she does?!"

"She won't. You need to relax." Cody nodded. Zacks' phone buzzed and he flipped it open. "Dude, I got a text from Maddie." He handed the phone to his brother.

_Tell Cody that I talked to Bailey. Going over there now. _

Cody sighed in relief. "Thank God for Maddie.."

"Um, Cody.. Can I talk to you about something..."

"Anything, what's up?"

Zack pressed a button on his phone, causing it to light up. He looked down at the picture of him and Maddie on a farris wheel. "I'm going to ask Maddie to marry me.."

Cody broke into a wide grin. "Seriously?"

Zack huffed. "Is that so hard to believe?"

"Yes, actually."

"Well, I'm going to ask her, and prove everyone wrong!"

"Prove everyone wrong of what?" As the lights suddenly came on, people clapped and shouted. Then an announcement came over the intercom:

_"Ladies and Gentlemen, as you can see, we got the electricity back on. We are still making everyone stay for their own safety. We will serve food soon, so please do not eat our merchandise unless you purchase it. Thank you."_

"Own safety, my ass," Cody muttered.

Zack laughed. "Dude, you really need to chill."

"Prove everyone wrong of what?" Cody asked again.

Zack looked away. "Prove to everyone that I _can_ stay with one girl." He stopped to correct himself. "One woman."

"You really love her, don't you?"

Zack half-smiled. "Just like you love Bailey..."

**---**

**A/N: So... Whatcha think? I have a **_**Snuggie**_** and I wanted to put in there. They rock, by the way! :) This is more serious chapter.**

Reviews are awesome! 

**Thanks!**

**XxLadyStrengthxX**


	13. You're Hot then You're Cold!

**A/N: Dude, I'm really getting into this story. I'm updating a lot now! :) Let's just say that this is making up for the long hiatus that I put ya'll through... (Sorry about that, by the way..)**

**So, this is obviously the 13th chapter, and I was thinking of how long I was expecting this story to be... At least 15 chapters. Twenty would be the highest I go, which is probably what it will be! So, no worries: this story isn't over, yet! :)**

**Disclaimer: Must I really say it? **

**---**

Bailey walked toward the door after hearing a knock. "Hey Maddie."

"Hey," Maddie greeted in return. "Sure is getting bad out there... I hope you don't mind, but is it alright if I stay the night here? I don't want to take any chances going home, and I brought a bag," she said, holding it up.

"Yeah, that's totally fine! You can put it in the guest room."

Maddie nodded and followed Bailey to the back of the house. She placed the duffle bag on the bed and turned around. "Have you finished the nursery, yet?"

Bailey sighed. "No, I try to work on it, but I get too tired. And Cody says he will finish it, but he always comes home with tons more work to do..."

Maddie walked past Bailey and crossed the hall. She entered the small room and looked around. The walls were pink and blue: typical baby colors. Two cribs were against the walls, as well as a dresser, and a diaper-changing table. "It looks finished."

"It seems too boring..."

"I highly doubt that they're going to get mad when they see their room for the first time... They'll be like three days old! They won't care."

"But _I_ care," Bailey said, seriously. Maddie sighed in defeat. "You hungry, Maddie?"

Maddie turned to face Bailey. "No, but I'm sure you are." She laughed.

Bailey laughed in return. "Not really.. I've had four pints of ice cream since I found out that the guys were stuck in the store. And that was only an hour ago!"

"Man, preggo..."

"Hey!" Both girls laughed again.

"So, what do you want to do?" Maddie asked.

"Well, I don't want to watch the news.."

"Why not?"

"I'd rather hear what's happening from Cody or Zack."

Maddie nodded in agreement. "Let's blast the radio. That always helps me!"

Bailey laughed. "Okay, sounds good."

They walked into the kitchen and Bailey turned on the radio. _Hot 'N Cold _by Katy Perry was on. "I love this song!" Maddie exclaimed.

Bailey turned up the volume as far as it would go.

_Cause you're hot then you're cold!  
You're yes then you're no!  
You're in then you're out!  
You're up then you're down!_

Bailey tossed Maddie a wooden spoon as she grabbed a whisk. They began dancing and singing into the kitchen untensils.

_You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white!  
We fight, we break up!  
We kiss, we make up!_

_You don't really want to stay, no!  
But you don't really want to go-o! _

Maddie started jumping up and down as Bailey was spinning.

_You're hot then you're cold!  
You're yes then you're no!  
You're in then you're out!  
You're up then you're down!_

Bailey's cell phone started to ring, but neither she or Maddie heard it.

_Someone call the doctor!  
Got a case of a love bi-polar!  
Stuck on a roller coaster!  
Can't get off this ride!_

_You change your mind,  
Like a girl changes clothes!_

By the time the song was over, both Maddie and Bailey were out of breath. They began laughing and holding onto the bar for support. "That was fun!" Bailey yelled.

"What?!" Maddie yelled back. "I can't hear you!"

Bailey went over to the radio and turned it off. "I said that was fun!"

"Yeah, it was!" As soon as her breathing was back to normal, she asked, "Hey, did you hear some weird noise during the song?"

"No, why?"

"Nothing, I guessed I just imagined it."

**CAILEYCAILEYCAILEY**

"She's not answering," Cody said, slamming his phone shut. He continued to pace the aisle that he hadn't left since he found Zack.

"Maybe she didn't hear her phone," Zack offered. "I'm hungry. I'm going to see what they're serving. It's probably some cheap crap, but still.. You want anything?"

Cody shook his head, eyes still on the floor. Zack sighed and walked away. Cody sat back down and picked up a box of cake mix. He read all the Nutrition Facts because he had nothing else better to do. Zack came back with a two sandwiches and two sodas. "What did I tell you? Crap. We're stuck here because they won't let us out and all they give us is a freakin' sandwich..."

Cody gazed straight ahead.

"Codester, you need to eat," Zack said, placing a sandwich and soda in front of him.

_"Attention ladies and gentlemen, we are now opening our doors for those of you who want to leave. But please know that this is your choice and we cannot be held responsible. For others who choose to stay here, we will be passing out pillows and blankets later in the evening. Thank you."_

Cody and Zack practically jumped up, as well as many other customers. "Forget the groceries! We're going home!" Cody exclaimed.

Zack grabbed his food and followed Cody to the door. They went outside and gasped. "Oh my god! Dude, this is really bad."

Snow was coming down harder than ever, piling more on top of what was already on the ground. "We have to try. I'll drive if I have to."

"I'd rather you did." Zack handed his keys to his younger brother. Leaving foot prints in the snow, they both ran across the parking lot, which didn't even look like a parking lot anymore. They got in the car and Cody started it. "I love my car. Works in the worst weather!" Zack said, smiling.

Cody put the car in reverse and looked back. He sighed, put the car back in park, and unbuckled his seatbelt. "Hold on." He got out of the car and wiped the snow off all the windows and the windshields. He got back in the car and put the it in reverse once more. "That's better." He backed out of the parking space slowly, and started for home.

"Could you please go faster?!" Zack pleaded. "I can't take this anymore! We've barely gotten anywhere!"

"It's this speed or death, take your pick!" Cody shouted.

Zack chuckled, but stayed silent for the rest of the ride home.

**CAILEYCAILEYCAILEY**

Forgetting to check their phones, Bailey and Maddie were still in the kitchen baking. "You know, Maddie.. I couldn't help but notice that you're a really good singer," Bailey said, stirring cupcake mix.

"No, I'm not.."

"Yes, you are! You have a great talent, Maddie! Why didn't you ever try out for like _American Idol_ or something?!"

Maddie laughed. "Okay, that's taking it way too far! I may be good, but not _American Idol _good.."

Bailey laughed. "Sorry, but I know a good singer when I hear one."

The oven beeped and Maddie walked over to open it. She got out the first batch of cupcakes and set them on the counter to cool. Bailey put the next tray into the oven and closed it, setting the timer. "Why are we even baking, Bailey? I thought we weren't hungry.."

"That's a good question, but we can't let all these go to waste!" she exclaimed, gesturing to the cupcakes. She got out the frosting and handed it to Maddie. "Here, you do this. I can't frost to save my life."

Maddie giggled and got out a knife. She frosted two cupcakes and gave one to Bailey. They both took a bite and Maddie said, "Not bad."

Suddenly, they heard a door open from outside. Bailey looked at Maddie with a confused, yet worried look on her face. They slightly walked around the corner to see who it was, but both smiled to see Zack and Cody brushing snow off themselves.

**---**

**A/N: Woot! I am on fire! Haha:) **

**Quick Disclaimer: I do not own **_**American Idol **_**or **_**Hot 'N Cold. **_**Fox owns **_**American Idol **_**and Katy Perry owns **_**Hot 'N Cold.**_

**I hope you like this chapter!!!**

**Please review!**

**Thanks!**

**XxLadyStrengthxX**


	14. You Are So Stubborn!

**A/N: And another chapter! Wooh! I've been sitting in my room writing for the past 6 hours! (Yes, I've written like 3 chapters today, but I'm posting them on different days. BTW, this is Saturday!)**

**Disclaimer: I own what I own.**

**---**

"Cody! Thank goodness!" Bailey yelled. She walked over to him and pulled him into a hug. When she released, he still kept an arm around her waist.

"How did you guys get out?" Maddie asked.

"They said anyone could leave if they wanted to. Apparently, people were complaining and they didn't want to hear it anymore.." Zack explained.

Maddie nodded. "How bad are the roads?"

"Horrible! I had to drive only ten miles per hour to get home," Cody said.

"He didn't _have _to, but he chose to!" Zack exclaimed.

"Well, you're safe, and that's all that matters," Bailey stated. "Now, who wants a cupcake?" She twisted out of Cody's grip and walked to the kitchen.

"I was wondering what smelled so good," Zack commented. Everyone followed Bailey into the kitchen and grabbed a cupcake.

"So, what did you girls do while we were gone?" Cody asked, taking another bite of 'baked good'.

"Um, obviously baked, and some other things," Bailey answered, giving a wink to Maddie and leaving out the dancing and singing part.

**CAILEYCAILEYCAILEY**

_One month later: 8 and a half months along - Early February _

Past all the snowed-in drama, love was in the air. It being the beginning of February means that Valentine's day was just around the corner. Cody saw his wife's mood changing daily. Sure it was typical pregnancy hormones, but he felt like they were a little off. One day she would be extraordinarily happy, but then she'd give him the silent treatment for some unknown reason.

Cody walked into the kitchen, where Bailey was cooking breakfast. "Good morning, beautiful," he said, wrapping his arms around her extremely large stomach.

She said nothing. Cody rested his chin on her shoulder. "How are you feeling?"

Silence. He pressed his lips against her neck and mumbled, "Bailey..."

She turned her head so he couldn't kiss her. Cody groaned and turned her around so she was forced to look at him. "Bailey! What the hell is wrong with you? You've been acting like this for the past month! And don't use pregnancy as an excuse!"

Bailey tried to look away, but Cody brought her eyes back to his. "I-I don't know..."

Cody let go of Bailey and put a hand to his forehead. He turned around and began walking away. He quickly spinned back to face her and raised his voice. "God, Bailey! You are so stubborn!"

Bailey could feel herself start to cry. He had never yelled at her like this before. Plus, she was not in her best condition because she was due in less than two weeks.

"You want to know why what's wrong with me?" she asked so softly that Cody barely heard. "I'm having serious lower back pains like you wouldn't imagine! I can't stand up on my own and I waddle everywhere! My hands are swollen and I moved up a show size because my feet are so big! And I wake up every hour in the middle of the night to go to the bathroom... So, I don't get any sleep anymore!" Bailey took a deep breath as she continued to sob.

Cody was speechless. Bailey wiped her eyes and turned back to the eggs she was scrambling. Cody walked toward her and placed his hands on her shoulders, massaging them. "Bailey," he whispered. "I had no idea. I'm sorry..."

"It's not your fault, Cody," she replied.

Cody sighed and set his chin back on her shoulder. "It will all be worth it when they get here," he whispered. Bailey turned off the stove and walked over to the cabinet to get some plates. When she turned to come back, Cody was inches from her face. She grabbed his hands and guided them to her stomach. "I can't get over how amazing this is.."

Bailey giggled and leaned in to kiss him. She wrapped her arms around Cody's neck to keep her from breaking the kiss. Cody grabbed her waist and tried to pick her up. "Oh dear," he grumbled against her lips.

"What?" Bailey asked as he moved his lips to her jawline.

Cody pulled back for a second. "You're not as light as you use to be. This isn't so easy anymore," he said.

"Hey!" Bailey shouted back. Cody picked her up once more and hoisted her up on the counter. They continued to kiss as Cody kept his hands on Bailey's stomach, feeling the twins kick fiercely. Bailey pulled back. "Do you _really_ have to go to work today?"

Cody chuckled and gave Bailey a soft kiss. "Yes, babe."

Bailey pouted and started playing with her hair. "Oh.."

Cody sighed. "Well, I do have some vacation time to spare..." he said, running his hands up her thighs.

Bailey gave a sly smile and grabbed her husband's tie, pulling him closer to her. "Now do me a favor," she whispered, seductively.

"What's that, beautiful?"

"You think you can carry me to our room? My feet hur--" Before she could finish, Cody swooped her off the counter and into his arms.

**CAILEYCAILEYCAILEY**

_One week later: Close to 9 months along - Feb. 13th_

"CODY!" Bailey called from their bedroom.

"Coming!" Cody yelled back. He picked up the tray of food and walked as fast as he could to the back of the house. He pushed open the door with his foot and stepped over to the bed. He set the tray on his wife's lap and sat down on the edge of the bed.

Bailey picked up the fork and started playing with the food in front of her. "This stinks.."

"I know, but Amber said--"

"I know what she said, Cody!" Bailey shot back.

"Bailey, watch your temper.. This is why you are in bedrest until your due date."

"That's still a week away! And I just went to the doctor yesterday!" Bailey complained.

"Don't worry. I've taken this week off so I can take care of you."

"I don't _need_ to be taken care of."

"Well, whether you like it or not, I'm staying home with you."

"I'm not saying that I don't enjoy your company, because I do." Bailey smiled, then began eating the macaroni and cheese. "It's just that we were suppose to go out tomorrow night for Valentine's Day.."

"Don't worry. It will be just as romantic," Cody assured her. He climbed up next to Bailey. He picked up the tray and moved it to the foot of the bed.

As he rested his head on her stomach, Bailey ran her fingers through his hair. "What do you even have planned for tomorrow?"

"It's a surprise; therefore, I can't tell you," Cody said. Bailey flicked his ear. "Ow! What was that for?!"

Bailey smiled. "For being mean."

"So, I'm mean because I don't want to tell you what I've planned for Valentine's Day?"

"Yes," Bailey said in an as-a-matter-of-fact way.

Cody sighed, not wanting to argue with his over-emotional wife. "Okay; then.. Do you want to play a game?"

"Cody, I'm in no condition for our kind of games.."

"No, sweetie... I was actually talking about some sort of board game."

"Oh," Bailey said, blushing.

Cody propped himself onto his elbow. "But I do like the games we play.."

**---**

**A/N: Yuhhh, next chapter is going to be Valentine's Day chapter. I know I'm a little early for VD, but I'm a sucker for the holiday. BIG THINGS next chapter! But I hope you enjoyed this chapter:)**

**Please review!**

**Thanks!**

**XxLadyStrengthxX**


	15. Get the Bag!

**A/N: Like I said, I'm a little early for Valentine's day, but I don't care! Teehee! :)**

**---**

_Next day: Close to 9 months along - Valentine's Day_

Bailey woke up to a the smell of pancakes coming from the kitchen. _Dear Lord, those smell good. _As she sat up, a sharp pain hit her. "Ow..." she said, grabbing her stomach.

At the same moment, Cody walked into the room. "Good morning, my Valentine" He held out a bouquet of roses, but then worry came across his face. "Babe, are you okay?" He went to Bailey's side.

"I-I don't know. I'm just in--" She let out a scream. "Cody! I think I just went into labour.."

"But-but.. The doctor said you aren't due for another week!"

"I can give birth before then! That's just an estimated time!" She groaned, still clutching her stomach. "Cody!!!"

"Uh-uh..." Cody started panicking. _Oh crap! We practiced this! But this is the real deal! What do I do?!_

"Get the bag!" Bailey yelled, as if reading his mind. She began rocking back and forth. "Oh, gosh! Make it stop!"

"Right! The bag!" Cody ran out of the room, but then stuck his head back in. "Where is that again?"

"THE CLOSET, CODY!" Bailey shouted. "Do I have to do everything?! Even when I'm about to have our babies!"

"No, you stay put. I will get the bag and start the car." Cody ran to the bathroom, then into the closet. He grabbed the baby bag that Bailey packed a week ago, knowing the twins would be here soon. When he walked back into the bedroom, Bailey wasn't there. "Oh, great," he muttered.

He walked into the hall to find Bailey waddling toward the living room. "Bailey, stop!"

"No, Cody! I'm getting in the car!" She screamed again, bending over.

Cody ran to her, and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Come on, babe. Let's get to the hospital.." He walked Bailey to the car and buckled her in. He threw the bag in the backseat and sent a quick text to Zack:

_Bailey went into the labour. I'm taking her to the hospital now. Pass it on._

He shut his phone and backed out of the driveway. He hit the gas and starting speeding toward the hospital. Bailey grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly, giving a small smile. Her smile vanished when another flash of pain came over her. Cody started going faster only to hear sirens behind him. He checked his rearview mirror to see a policeman trying to pull him over. "Damn," he whispered. "Hold on, Bailey." She nodded and closed her eyes.

Cody pulled over the the shoulder of the road, put the car in park, and grabbed the insurance from the glove compartment. The officer walked up to the window and Cody rolled it down. "License and registration, sir."

Cody handed him is license and insurance. "Officer, I'm sorry for speeding, but my wife is in labour."

The policeman looked up past his sunglasses. "So, she is. Well, I better leave you with a warning this time, Mr. Martin. Just try to go the speed limit." He handed back Cody's information.

"Yes, thank you, officer."

"Congratulations, and Happy Valentine's Day."

"Thank you," Cody replied, as the officer walked back to his own vehicle. Cody looked to Bailey, who looked like she could pass out in any second. "Sorry, sweetie," Cody apologized as he started driving again.

**CAILEYCAILEYCAILEY**

Cody helped Bailey into the maternity wing of the hospital. They walked up to the check-in desk. "May I help you?" the woman asked.

"Yes, my wife is in labour. Her name is Bailey Martin," Cody said, tightening his grip around her.

The secretary scrolled through the computer. "Yes, here she is. Room 459, which is down the hall on the left. I will call someone to get her a wheelchair." She picked up the phone. "Could I get a wheelchair to the front desk, thank you."

In a matter of seconds, Bailey was being wheeled into her room. She changed into a hospital gown and got in the small bed. "This is hell on earth, Cody!"

Cody chuckled as he continued to rub her stomach. "I'm sorry, but weren't you the one who said it was natural?" He raised an eyebrow.

Bailey sighed and pushed Cody's hand away. "Would you stop that?!"

"What's wrong with me touching your stomach? Are we really going through this again?"

Bailey winced and grabbed his hand, placing back where it was. "Nevermind, they like it when you do that.."

Cody smiled in triumph. Suddenly, shouting came from the hall. "What do you mean I can't go in there?! That's my sister-in-law having my niece and nephew!"

"I'm sorry sir, but visiting hours are-" Before the nurse could finish, Zack burst into the room. Maddie came in behind him.

"Hey guys! Would've been here earlier, but some idiot nurse wouldn't let us see you."

"We heard," Cody said, as Bailey giggled. "Who did you text?"

"Maddie was with me when I got the text, but Addison, Woody, and Mom."

As if on cue, Carey's voice came from the hall. "Where is she?!" She barged into the room. "Are they here yet?!"

"No, Carey. You're fine," Bailey assured her. "Oh no!"

"What?" Cody asked.

"I haven't called my mom!" Bailey answered.

"Don't worry, honey. I did, and she said that she would be here as soon as she could," Carey said.

Bailey relaxed before having another contraction. "How long does this last?!"

Carey came over to her bedside. "Could be hours, dear."

Bailey grabbed the pillow out from under her head and covered her face, letting out a loud, deep groan. "Why me?!"

"Hey, you're the one who let Cody get you in bed," Zack said. Bailey glared out from behind the pillow as Cody shot him a look. "What?! It's true, unless you guys didn't do it in the be--"

"Zack, that's enough," Carey said. Zack stuck his hands in his pockets. "Bailey," Carey began. "Not to scare you, but I was in labour for elven hours. It's not suppose to be fun.."

"Eleven hours?!" Bailey covered her face with the pillow again.

"Aunt Addie is here!" came a squeal from the doorway.

Bailey threw the pillow down. "Addison!"

Addison ran over to Bailey and hugged her. "My goodness, girl! Look at you!"

Bailey laughed for the first time all morning. "You know I'm gorgeous!"

"Yeah, let's go with that!" Bailey and Addison began laughing hard. "So, have they said how much longer?"

"Are you kidding me?! I haven't seen a doctor the whole time I've been here. They just wheeled me in and left..."

"And this is what our tax dollars are paying for? Rip off!"

Bailey giggled. "You're a loser!"

"I may be a loser, but I'm the coolest loser you will ever meet!" Addison exclaimed.

**---**

**A/N: Wanted to put in a little Bailey/Addison friendship in there. There isn't enough of it in the show. I figured this is how they are together, but I hope I'm not OOC. **

**Babies will be here soon! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! :) **

**Please review!**

**Thanks!**

**XxLadyStrengthxX**


	16. This Did Not Happen!

**A/N: I'm to the point where I finish a chapter, then open a new Document and just start the next. I've had a plan-free weekend. Me and my friend were suppose to go to Walmart today just to act crazy, but we couldn't get a ride. Thank God I get a car in 4 months! :D Okay, enough rambling about my life!**

**---**

_4 hours later: Around 1 in the afternoon - Valentine's day_

"I hate seeing her like this," Cody whispered to Woody and Zack. He glanced into the room where Maddie and Addison were taking care of Bailey. "She looks so.." He paused. "...helpless."

"There's not much you can do, Coholy," Woody said, using Cody's name when he first met him on the ship. "The doctor said she won't be dialated for another couple of hours.."

Cody sighed and looked back into the room. Bailey was breathing hard as Maddie wiped hair from her face. Cody stepped into the room. "Can you give us a few minutes?"

Maddie and Addison nodded, and left the room. Cody strided over to Bailey, pulled up a chair, and sat down.

"Hey," she said, weakly. Cody barely smiled. "What's wrong?"

Cody shook his head. "Nothing," he whispered.

"Cody, I know you, and there is something wrong. Now, tell me..."

"This bothers me," he stated.

"What does?" He nodded his head towards her. Bailey giggled hoarsely. "Oh, baby. It's all part of the process. It will be over soon.."

"Not soon enough.."

"Cody, you sound like you're the one who's giving birth in a matter of hours!"

"I guess I'm just nervous.."

"It could be anxiety."

"That too.." Cody hit his legs and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Bailey asked, annoyed.

Cody's eyes widened. "No where," he said, sitting back down.

Bailey smiled. "That's what I thought.." She sat up and adjusted herself to one side of the small hospital bed. She patted the seat next to her and instructed, "Sit."

Cody chuckled and climbed into the empty space. Bailey rested her head on her husband's shoulder. Slowly, she drifted off to sleep.

**CAILEYCAILEYCAILEY**

"Bailey...." she heard a voice say. "Bailey..."

She opened her eyes slightly to see her mother. "Mama?... Is that you?"

"Yes, sweetheart..."

Bailey rubbed her eyes and looked down. "Why is my stomach so flat? Where are my babies?"

"Sweetheart.." Her mother smiled. "Do you know where you are?"

"The hospital! I went into labour and-and..." Tears built in her eyes. "Where am I, then?"

"Yes, you're at the hospital, but you didn't give birth.."

"Then why is my stomach flat?!"

Bailey's mother said nothing as the doctor walked in. "Hello Mrs. Martin, how are you feeling?"

"Horrible."

The doctor shined a bright light in her eyes. "Mrs. Martin, do you remember anything from the previous accident?"

Bailey shook her head. "Accident?"

The doctor continued, "Well, you and your husband we're speeding here because you went into labour, but you were in a car accident. He died instantly, and we tried everything we could to save your children.."

"Oh no..." Bailey was crying now. "But that's impossible! I've been in the bed with a large, pregnant belly for hours! My family and friends were here!"

"You've been unconsious for a long time, ma'am. You probably drempt it."

"No! No! No! This did not happen!"

"I'm sorry for your loss, ma'am," the doctor said then left the room.

"No! No! No!" Bailey screamed, tossing back and forth in the hospital bed.

**CAILEYCAILEYCAILEY**

"Bailey! Bailey!" her mother shouted, shaking her.

"No!" Bailey shouted back. She opened her eyes and sat up. She looked down to find herself fully pregnant. "Oh my gosh!"

Her mother dried her wet face. "Shh... Everything's fine, dear." She tucked Bailey's brown hair behind her ear.

"Where's Cody?!" Bailey asked, frantically.

"He went to the bathroom. He said he'd be back in a minute."

Bailey fell against her pillow. _It was just a nightmare..._

Cody entered the room and Bailey sat up again. "Cody!"

"Bailey!" he said back, enthusiastically. He chuckled and sat down next to her. She pulled him into a long kiss and didn't break it for what seemed like an eternity. When she pulled away, Cody's face was flushed. "I wasn't gone that long.."

"Promise me something, Cody.."

Cody took Bailey's hands in his. "Anything."

"Promise me that you'll never get in a car accident.."

Cody laughed. "I'll try."

Bailey smiled and pulled him into another long kiss.

**---**

**A/N: I feel bad for doing that, but I wanted drama in this chapter. I'm pretty sure that 99.9% of ya'll knew it was a dream, but oh well. This was a pretty short chapter. But....**

**Please review!**

**Thanks!**

**XxLadyStrengthxX**


	17. Nurse! Doctor! Anyone!

**A/N: They're here...**

**---**

"Nurse! Doctor! Anyone!" Cody yelled into the hallway.

"Cody! Calm down," Bailey yelled. "You're not helping the situation!"

"Sorry, babe," Cody said, still pacing.

The doctor walked into the room. "Well, well... I think these twins are ready to take their place in this world. Don't you think?" Bailey smiled and nodded. "Now, Dad.. Do you want to deliver them?"

Cody looked shocked. "Me, uh, no.. I think I will leave that to you.."

The doctor chuckled and said, "Okay, Mrs. Martin, are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," she said with a nervous laugh. Cody grabbed her hand as she began to push. Never in her life had she experienced pain like childbirth. She heard Cody at her side, giving her words of encouragement. She loved Cody, but she blocked out his words, letting one thing go through her mind: the harder she pushed, the faster she would be out of this mess.

"Well, looks like the first one out is your boy. Congratulations," the doctor said, handing the screaming baby to the nurse.

"I'm going to have to teach him some manners. He obviously doesn't know the 'ladies first' rule," replied Cody. Bailey couldn't help but to stifle a laugh.

The doctor chuckled. "Okay, Bailey.. We will wait about another minute and deliver the girl."

"Oh gosh!" Bailey groaned, burying her head in Cody's shoulder. That would probably have to be the fastest minute in Bailey's life. She then again had to put that thought back in her mind while giving birth to her daughter. When it was all over, she let out a deep breath as her legs collasped onto the bed. She turned to Cody with fire in her eyes, "You did this to me."

Cody laughed and kissed her nose. The doctor handed the small baby girl to the next nurse. He took off his mask and gloves, then went to the sink to wash his hands. "We'll let you hold them when they're all cleaned up."

As a few minutes passed, the room was still filled with two screaming babies. "That is the sweetest sound I've ever heard," Cody whispered in Bailey's ear. "I'm so proud of you."

"You owe me big time," she whispered back.

The nurses walked over, each holding a baby. "Who would like to hold who first?"

"Bailey?" Cody looked down.

Bailey bit her lip. "Well, I don't want to choose! What happens when they're older and find out that Mommy chose to hold the other one first after they were born. They may get the idea that I don't love them equally!"

Cody and the two nurses laughed. One of the nurses smiled, "You can hold both, but it may be a little hard."

"I don't care," Bailey insisted while holding her arms out. The nurse smiled again and handed her the baby wrapped in a pink blanket. Bailey adjusted her baby girl in one arm and nodded to the nurse for her son. The nurse placed the baby boy in Bailey's other arm.

Both babies were still crying as Cody leaned over his wife's shoulder to see his children. "Wow..." was all he could say.

The girl stopped crying and opened her little eyes, revealing a lovely shade of blue pupils. "Cody!" Bailey exclaimed. "She has your eyes! Hi, Kinley..."

Kinley just stared at her parents and cracked a little smile. "Oh my goodness! She smiled, Cody!"

The baby in Bailey's other arm screamed louder. "Oh dear, someone wants attention!" Cody said.

They turned their heads to the baby boy. "Hi, Bentley!" Bailey soothed. He immediately stopped crying and opened his eyes.

"And he has your eyes," Cody said to Bailey.

Bailey looked up at Cody, who had tears in his own eyes. She smiled and asked, "Who do you want to hold?"

Cody shrugged. "I don't want them to think the same thing about me either!"

Bailey laughed. "Why don't you hold Kinley. I have a feeling that she will be a 'Daddy's Little Girl'."

Cody smiled and gently picked up his daughter, cradling her to his chest. He looked down as Bentley grabbed Bailey's finger. "And he will be a 'Momma's Boy'."

"Where are they?!" Carey half-screamed while running into the room. She let out a huge gasp and said, "Oh my goodness! They're beautiful!" She looked back and forth between them.

Mrs. Pickett, Zack, Maddie, Addison, and Woody walked into the room. "Congrats, guys!" Woody exclaimed.

"I want to hold one," Maddie said, cooing at the babies.

"Not until I hold them, missy!" Carey threatened.

"Mom, calm down! You'll have your turn," Cody assured her.

Zack cleared his throat. "Um, if you don't mind.. I'd like to say something. I'm really happy for you guys, but I feel this is a good time to do this, with everyone here and all."

He turned to Maddie. "I have loved you since the moment I saw you at the Tipton Hotel over ten years ago. Well, back then I didn't know what love was because I was young. But now I know because you've shown me what it is and how to use it. So, with that said.." He took out a small velvet box.

Maddie gasped.

"Madeline Margaret Genevieve Miranda Catherine Fitzpatrick..." Zack got down on one knee.

Mrs. Pickett, Bailey, Addison, and Carey all shared and 'aww..'

"..will you marry me?" he finished.

Maddie wiped her eyes. "Yes, of course."

"Cool," Zack said, laughing. He slid the ring on the third finger of her left hand. Zack stood up and Maddie pulled him into a passionate kiss.

When they parted, Maddie made her way over the Carey, Mrs. Pickett, Bailey, and Addison. They each began complimenting the ring.

"Oh my goodness!" Bailey exclaimed, taking a hold of Maddie's hand.

"What?!" Maddie asked, thinking she noticed a flaw in the ring.

Bailey smiled, still holding Bentley in her arm. "I think he went to Jared!"

The five women lost themselves to fits of giggles.

**---**

**A/N: AWW! Yay for Zaddie:) And Cailey of course! They babies have arrived! I'm so excited! **

**I just had to use the 'He went to Jared!' line! The chapter would be incomplete without it! **

**Please Review!**

**Thanks!**

**XxLadyStrengthxX**


	18. Happy Valentine's Day!

**A/N: Yay, another update! I have no homework tonight so I am taking advantage of this wonderful free-time! This is chapter 18 of 20:)**

**Disclaimer: Disney owns most characters.. I own the storyline and some characters.**

**---**

_A Few Hours After the Twins' Birth - Still Valentine's Day_

Later in the evening, Bentley and Kinley were taken back the the maternity ward for the night. Cody simply stared out the window, watching various types of cars coming in and going out the parking lot. The sun was was beginning to set, causing the sky to turn a beautiful orange-pinkish color.

"Cody?" Bailey asked from the hospital bed. He didn't answer. "Cody?" she asked again, a bit louder.

Cody finally turned his head and looked at Bailey, still not speaking.

"A penny for your thoughts.." Bailey said, sitting up straighter.

Cody looked back out the window, then sighed. He stood up and dragged a chair over to Bailey's bedside. "You wanna know something?"

Bailey half-smiled. "Sure."

Cody chuckled to himself, then looked back to Bailey. "This has been the _most_ chaotic Valentine's Day ever!"

Bailey giggled. "Worse than the one year you took me to dinner on that boat and then got seasick.. Which was funny because you never got sick on the S.S. Tipton, and we were there for a couple of months at a time.."

"It was the food mixed with the rocking! But I wouldn't call that chaotic, just disgusting.."

Bailey laughed and nodded. "Well, this has been the most painful Valentine's Day for me.."

"More painful then when we went to Paris and you fell into a thorn bush?"

"Yes, Cody, because that didn't hurt that bad! But I remember our trip to Paris... It was the Valentine's Day of our senior year.." Bailey sighed. "That was romantic.."

Cody nodded. "That was the night we both lost our virginity... But then Zack walked in with a random French girl that he somehow managed to impress..."

Bailey put her head in her hands.. "Oh, don't remind me! That was so embarassing!"

"It wasn't that bad.." Cody insisted.

Bailey pulled her hands away from her reddened face. "It was to me! Did you see the look on their faces?!"

Cody laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Oh yes, I remember.. The girl just looked away, unlike Zack, who couldn't unglue his eyes from us.."

Bailey laughed. "You finally had to yell at him so he would leave!"

"But you know something.." Cody began. "...we were in my cabin, so why did he 'accidently' walk into it?"

Bailey raised an eyebrow. "That's a good question.." She paused. "You don't think they _heard_ us, do you?"

"We made sure that we were quiet, but maybe we weren't." Cody said.

Bailey began to blush. "Oh gosh..."

Cody chuckled and took Bailey's hands in his. "Happy Valentine's Day, Bailey."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Cody." They shared a small kiss, then Bailey said, "I don't have to get you a present, right? I mean, I gave you your children and that should be enough.."

Cody smiled. "No, you're good." He gently pressed his lips against hers once more.

**CAILEYCAILEYCAILEY**

_One Month Later: Mid-March - 3:37 A.M._

Screeching came from down the hall, causing Bailey to groan. "Cody..." she mumbled.

"Mmmm... what?" Cody grumbled against the pillow.

"It's your turn," Bailey said.

Cody turned his head to face her. "No, it's yours.. I got up around one to rock Kinley back to sleep.."

"And I got at 2:30 to feed Bentley, but I didn't wake you because it wasn't your turn.." Bailey defended.

Cody sighed in defeat and rolled out of bed.

"I love you," Bailey called from the bed.

"Yeah, yeah," Cody muttered. He walked down to the nursery to find Kinley crying. "Why are you always crying when it's my turn?" he asked the baby girl as he gently picked her up. He cradled her and walked over the rocking chair. However, before he sat down, she was already asleep. Cody groaned. "Really, Kinley?" he whispered, walking back over to the crib.

Cody placed Kinley down and headed for the door, only to get stopped by a sound from Bentley's crib. Cody turned around and peered in to check on his son. Bentley continued to sleep, undisturbed. Cody smiled and started back for his room. He climbed back into bed and put an arm around Bailey, pulling her closer.

"Who was it?" she asked, quietly.

"Kinley," Cody answered in the same, hushed tone.

"Of course," Bailey said, then turned over and fell back asleep.

**CAILEYCAILEYCAILEY**

The same morning, Cody woke up to the alarm buzzing. He hit the snooze button and opened his eyes. The space next to him was emptey, so Bailey had already woken up with the twins. Cody got up and walked to the living room. Bentley and Kinley were both silent in their swings as Bailey was asleep on the couch.

Cody smiled at the sight of his wife. He walked over to her and nudged her slightly. "Bailey," he whispered.

She being a light sleeper, immediately woke up. "Huh, what? Did I fall asleep?"

Cody sat on the couch beside her. "Yes, babe.."

Bailey sat up and rubbed her eyes. She looked at the babies and smiled. "Now why can't they act like that at night? They would be on my good side right now!"

Cody glanced at his children. Now that they were a month old, he could really begin to notice who each of them looked like. Bentley had light brown hair with brown eyes, while Kinley had blonde hair and blue eyes.

Bailey followed Cody's gaze. "I'm glad Kinley looks like you.."

Still looking at the twins, Cody asked, "Why?"

Bailey shrugged. "I don't know.. I didn't want her to look like me.."

"It wouldn't have been a bad thing because you're beautiful."

Bailey smiled, shyly. "You better get ready for work. I have to feed them, anyway." She stood up and walked over the the swings. "Alright, who's first?"

Cody came up behind her and suggested, "Why don't you feed Bentley and I'll feed Kinley."

"No, you need to get ready for work, Cody. And why is it that you always want Kinley?" Bailey asked, picking her up. Kinley began to cry as she was rested on Bailey's shoulder. "Oh, goodness."

Cody took his daughter and rested her on his own shoulder. She stopped crying and looked around. Cody smiled in triumph.

Bailey narrowed her eyes at Cody. "Fine, you feed her, but it will be a sad day when Bentley starts asking me why his daddy doesn't pay any attention to him and only to Kinley." Bailey picked up the baby boy and went to the kitchen.

Cody rolled his eyes and followed his wife. "You're so dramatic. I give my son attention.."

"Oh please! They're only a month old and you barely even hold him! You're too busy with you're 'little princess'." Bailey opened up the fridge and grabbed the bottle labled 'BM'.

"Wait a second! You can't get mad at me for not paying any attention to Bentley when you don't even care about Kinley!"

Bailey slammed the fridge and turned around. "That's because you always have her! And don't you dare say that I don't care for her because I love her equal to Bentley. Do you know how many times I wake up at night wanting it to be Kinley screaming so I can comfort her?" Bentley began whimpering as Bailey raised her voice. "Shh.. It's okay," she soothed.

Cody went back into the living room as Bailey followed on his heels. "What are you doing?" she asked.

Cody set Kinley back into her swing, and she started crying. "If you want to be with her so badly, then so be it. I have to get ready for work.."

Bailey's eyes began filling with tears. "Screw you," she said, coldly.

They continued to stare at each other until Cody broke his glance, shook his head, and walked to the back of the house.

**---**

**A/N: I had to do a big fight, and I'm sorry for it! This chapter took me about an hour and a half to write. Most take me around 45 minutes, and an hour if it's a good chapter. So, hopefully this one is worth your praise!**

**Please review!**

**Thanks!**

**XxLadyStrengthxX**


	19. That Was Easier Than I Thought!

**A/N: Chapter 19! **

**Disclaimer: I own Jenny the assistant!**

**---**

Cody sat in his office, looking over some files when a knock came from the door. "Come in."

His assistant opened the door. "Mr. Martin, your wife is on line two."

Cody sighed and looked out of the window.

"Sir, she's called four times in the last ten minutes. She _wants_ to talk to you."

Cody huffed. "Okay, thank you Jenny."

Jenny smiled, nodded, and left the room quietly. Cody stared at the phone and took a deep breath. He picked it up and said, "Cody Martin."

"Cody? I didn't think you would answer.."

"Is there an emergency or something? I'm busy."

"Cody... Don't be like this."

"I don't know what you're talking about.."

Bailey sighed. "Nevermind. Do you want to grab some lunch?"

"I told you, Bailey, that I'm busy.."

"Yeah, busy ignoring me."

Cody rolled his eyes and rub his temple with his free hand. "Now you know that's not true..." Bailey was silent. "Fine, I will go to lunch."

"You sound like you're being forced to spend time with me.."

Cody closed his eyes and took another deep breath. "Bailey, dear, would you like to join me for lunch today?" he asked in a sweet, yet sarcastic way.

"Why, yes I would, sweetheart. Thank you for asking me. Where would you like to go?" Bailey asked in the same tone.

"Wherever you want to go, babe."

"I will just come up there and we can decide then. Sound good?"

"Sure."

Bailey huffed. "See you then."

"Bye."

Bailey hung up the phone and turned around. "Alright, my children! Let's go see Daddy..." Bailey loaded the babies into their carriers and then into car. As she drove down the road, she put on the song 'Baby Beluga' and turned it up for the twins to hear.

When she arrived at Cody's work place, she unloaded both carriers and took one in each hand to the elevator. She set down Bentley's carrier and pressed the '27' button. Bailey looked to her left into the mirror and placed some hair behind her ear. When the elevator reached floor 27, she picked up the carrier and walked to Cody's office.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Martin," Jenny greeted.

"Hey Jenny!" Bailey replied in return. "How are you?"

"Fine, thank you. How are the twins?" Jenny asked, peering over her desk to see the babies.

Bailey placed Kinley's carrier on the desk, then Bentley's. "Fine and healthy. You want to hold one of them?"

"Well..." Jenny hesitated.

Bailey picked up Kinley. "Here, hold her. She adjusts to strangers better then Bentley." Kinley whined a little when taken out from under her blanket. "Shhh, you're fine," Bailey cooed.

Jenny took Kinley and situated her so she didn't squirm. "She's so cute! I think she looks like.." she paused, glancing at Bailey, who was smiling at her daughter. "...Cody..."

"Yeah, I think so too. Bentley looks like me, though.."

Jenny moved her gaze towards Bentley. "He does." She handed Kinley back to Bailey, who placed the baby back in the carrier.

"Well, I better go see if he is ready," Bailey said, picking up the carriers once more.

"Nice to see you again, Mrs. Martin."

"Please, call me Bailey," Bailey corrected.

"Bailey," Jenny stated with a smile. She walked over and knocked on Cody's office's door.

"Yes?" came Cody's voice from the other side.

Jenny slightly opened the door. "Mr. Martin, your wife is here."

"Send her in."

Jenny looked to Bailey and nodded. Bailey made her way in to her husband's office. "Hi," Bailey stated, silently. She set each carrier in a seperate chair in front of Cody's desk.

Cody half-smiled. "Hey," he replied.

Bailey walked around, dragging her hand along the desk. "Soo.."

Cody patted his knee for Bailey to sit down. She smiled and placed herself in his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I'm sorry about this morning," Cody apologized.

"No, no.. I'm sorry.." Bailey insisted.

"Well, I guess we can put it behind us then?" Cody asked.

"I'd like that. Besides, every couple goes through it."

"And there's no doubt that it will happen again.."

Bailey smiled and moved one of her hands behind Cody's neck, bringing his lips to hers. "I love you, Cody.." she whispered.

"I love you too, Bailey."

**CAILEYCAILEYCAILEY**

_One Year Later: (March of the next year)_

"Bentley! Get out of the cabinet!" Bailey shouted. She swooped her son off the ground and planted a big kiss on his cheek.

Bentley giggled and grabbed Bailey's hair, pulling it.

"Bentley! Stop!" Bailey demanded, grabbing his tiny hand and releasing her hair.

Maddie came into the room chasing Kinley. "Aunt Maddie is gonna get you!" she taunted.

Kinley giggled loudly as her tiny blonde curls bounced on her head when running from Maddie. She ran behind Bailey's leg and grabbed onto it, trying to protect herself.

Maddie stopped and breathed heavily. "Okay, Kins.. Aunt Maddie's tired now."

Bailey laughed and looked down at her daughter giggling behind her leg. She handed Bentley to Maddie and picked up Kinley for herself.

Maddie and Bailey moved to the living room and sat down on the floor, letting the twins play with their toys.

"So, you and Zack have been married for almost six months.. I can't believe it!" Bailey exclaimed.

"Six months on Tuesday," Maddie said. "And thanks for your belief in us!"

"Hey! I'm just saying!" Kinley brought Bailey a yellow ball. "Thank you, sweetie."

"Bah!" Kinley said, taking it back from her mom then turning back to her brother and toys.

Maddie laughed. "They'll be talking in sentences in no time."

"I know.. It scares me," Bailey confessed.

"Bailey, I have something I need to tell you something.."

Bailey turned to her sister-in-law. "What?"

"I'm pregnant."

Bailey broke into a wide grin. "Maddie! That's great! Does Zack know?"

"Yes, and he was very excited to become a dad."

"Oh, Maddie!" Bailey gave her a huge hug, which Maddie gladly returned.

"Uncle Zack and Daddy are here!" Cody yelled from the door. Kinley turned around and ran toward the door.

"DaDa!" she yelled, throwing her arms in the air.

Cody picked her up. "Hi, Kinley! Where's Mommy?"

Kinley looked to the living room, causing Cody to walk in that direction.

Zack ran up to Bentley and got on the ground, level with his nephew's eyes. "Bentley!"

"Ack!" Bentley managed to say.

Zack sat up and put his hands over his head. "Touchdown, Bentley!"

Bentley smiled and mimicked Zack. When everyone cheered, Bentley clapped for himself. He then motioned for Zack to hold him, which he did.

"You're gonna be such a great dad, Zack!" Bailey blurted out, then covering her mouth her hands.

Zack chuckled. "Thank you, Bailey.. So, I take it that Maddie told you our good news?"

Bailey nodded. Cody sat down Kinley, came up to Zack, and patted him on the back. "Congrats, man."

"Thanks little bro." Bentley grabbed Zack's hair. "OW!"

"Bentley!" Bailey said, standing up. She took her son out of Zack's arms. "Sorry, he likes hair today. It's happened to me twice already."

"No biggie," Zack assured, then looked down. "Seems like Kinley has the cell phone idea down."

Everyone looked down to see Kinley with a toy cell phone to her ear. "Eho?" she kept asking it.

Maddie took out her phone. "Hello? Kinley? Is that you?"

Kinley looked to Bailey in a confused way. "Who is that Kinley?" Bailey asked. Kinley smiled and handed the phone to Bailey, who put it to her ear. "Maddie?"

"Bailey? What's going on?!" Maddie asked.

"Oh nothing. How about you?"

"Same, do you want to go shopping later?"

"Sounds like fun! I will have to get money from Cody first.."

"No, you won't," Cody cut in. Bailey and Maddie started laughing as they put down the phones.

"Well, we better get going," Maddie said. "We'll see you _four_ later."

After Maddie and Zack left, Cody and Bailey were alone with the babies.

Both of them began to get fussy, so Bailey suggested, "We better put them down for a nap."

Cody picked up Bentley as Bailey picked up Kinley. Mr. and Mrs. Martin set their children in the cribs, and they were asleep in a matter of minutes.

"That was easier than I thought," Cody whispered, putting his arm around Bailey.

Bailey looked up at her husband and give him a soft kiss. "Having twins was _way_ easier than I thought!"

**---**

**A/N: There you go! One more chapter before it's over! :'( BUT I may actually keep writing SLOD fanfics, but they will be short like **_**Cody Martin and the Three Kids. **_

**Please Review!**

**Thanks!**

**XxLadyStrengthxX**


	20. Mommy!

**A/N: Final chapter! :( BUT I got off school today because of the snow! You see, I live in Texas, and foot of snow is pretty serious! Haha :) So, I am home now, got on some comfy clothes, and ready to write this chapter! Here we go! **

**Disclaimer: I own anything that Disney doesn't..**

**---**

_Three Years Later: A lovely spring day in March - Twins are 4 years old_

"Mommy!" Kinley yelled, running in from the hall. "Look what I made!" She held up a picture.

Bailey took it from her daughter and looked at it. "That's beautiful, sweetie." She turned around and placed it on the refrigerator. "Kinley, why do you have your backpack?"

The little girl shrugged. Bailey sighed. "School doesn't start for another week, baby. Go put it up," she instructed. Kinley nodded and ran out of the room, causing the contents in her 'Dora the Explorer' backpack to shake.

"Mommy!" Bentley yelled, coming around Kinley. "Tie my shoe!"

Bailey raised an eyebrow. "What do you say, Bentley?"

"Please, Mommy?" he asked, pushing his brown hair out of his eyes.

Bailey smiled and hoisted her son onto the counter. She began tying his shoe and asked, "What do you want to do later?"

Bentley smiled and nodded. "Can we go to the park?"

"Sure. Go and get you sister." Bailey placed her son on the ground.

Cody walked into the kitchen, and set down the last bag of groceries. He picked up Bentley and flipped him upside down. "Daddy!" Bentley screeched.

"Cody.. Put him down," Bailey demanded. Cody set his son down, but Bentley still held onto his dad. "Bentley! I said to go get your sister!" Bailey repeated.

Bentley let go of Cody and ran out of the room. Cody turned to Bailey. "What's with you?"

"Nothing, I just told him to do something.. That's all," she answered, unloading the groceries. "Thanks for going shopping."

"No problem," Cody replied. "So, Zack says that Travis is really starting to talk."

"I bet. He's going to be two soon!"

"But Maddie says he is a mess, and that he is already trying to flirt with girls in daycare.."

"That's little Zack for you!" Cody and Bailey shared a laugh.

Cody wrapped his arms around Bailey's waist as she linked her arms around his neck. "Our kids better be smart," he said.

"Don't worry.. They will be," Bailey assured.

"And I will teach Bentley to respect women," Cody said, pulling Bailey closer to him.

"And I will make sure that Kinley doesn't go out with any guy who isn't approved by you." Bailey ran her hands down Cody's shoulders and placed them on his chest.

Cody scoffed. "Oh, that won't be a problem..."

Bailey smiled. "And why not?"

"Because she can't date until she's thirty. And no marriage until forty-five."

Bailey giggled. "Okay, that's taking it a little _too_ far, honey."

Cody chuckled. "Well, maybe she can date when she's twenty-five."

Bailey smiled and pressed her lips to Cody's. She moved her arms back behind his neck and tugged, deepening the kiss.

"Eww!" came two high-pitched voices from the kitchen door-way.

Cody and Bailey broke away and saw their children covering their eyes. Kinley peeked through her fingers and giggled. "Okay, you two.. Let's go to the park!" Bailey said.

"Yay!!!" both Bentley and Kinley shouted as they ran for the car.

"We'll be back later," Bailey stated.

Cody grabbed her arm and twisted her so their faces were inches apart. "I love you," he breathed.

Bailey bit her lip. "I love you too," she whispered, then gave him a small peck on the lips.

**CAILEYCAILEYCAILEY**

"Be careful!" Bailey called as the twins ran for the playground. She sat down on the bench and took out a book.

"Mommy! Can you push me?!" Bentley asked, referring to the swing.

Bailey picked up her bag and placed the book in it. She followed Bentley over to the swings and set down her bag. She helped Bentley into the swing and started pushing him.

"Higher!" he squealed.

Bailey smiled and followed his command, pushing him harder so he could get more air.

"Mommy!" Kinley screamed.

Bailey looked over to see her daughter on the ground, crying. She stopped pushing Bentley and ran to her. "Kinley, what happened?"

Kinley sniffed. "I fell and got a boo-boo!"

"I see that sweetie." Bailey lifted her daughter's arm to inspect the cut. "It's not that bad. Come on.. We will make it feel better." Bailey picked Kinley up and carried her over to the bag. She opened up the bag and pulled out a 'Hello Kitty' band aid. She wrapped it around Kinley's small elbow and kissed it.

Kinley smiled and kissed her mom's cheek. "Thank you, Mommy."

"You're welcome, pumpkin. Now go play some more." Kinley giggled and headed for the monkey bars.

"Mommy!" Bentley yelled.

Bailey sighed and thought: _It never ends. _"Yes, Bentley?"

"Push me some more!"

"Mommy's tired. Go play with your sister."

"I wanna swing!" Bentley complained.

"I said go play somewhere else."

"But Mommy!" he whined.

"Bentley Reese Martin, if you don't stop, I will spank your bottom!" Bailey threatened.

Bentley pouted, hopped off the swing, and ran after Kinley. Bailey went back to the bench and watched the twins. Bentley chased Kinley while yelling that he was a dinosaur and he would eat her. Kinley screamed and hid behind a tree.

Bailey laughed to herself when her phone started ringing in her pocket. She picked it up and answered, "Hello?"

"Hello, Bailey! This is Amber, how are you doing?"

"Fine, thank you. How are you?"

"The same, but I have your tests results..." Bailey held her breathe. "They came out positive, but there is only one this time."

Bailey huffed. "Thank you, Amber."

"No problem, Bailey. Have a nice day."

Bailey murmured a 'bye' and then hung up her phone. She let out a deep breath and looked back over to Bentley and Kinley, who were both sliding down the large slide. Bailey couldn't help but smile at her kids' happiness.

_Maybe three kids won't be so bad after all..._

_**---**_

**A/N: There you go! That's **_**Two Heads Are Better Than One**_**. I hope you enjoyed it. I might write a small story centered around Kinley, Bentley, or both when they're older. I just need ideas... *cough* Boris Yeltsin *cough* ;) **

**Oh, by the way.. Maddie was only pregnant with one baby. Obviously a boy because his name was Travis Martin:)**

**I hope ya'll liked the ending. I've planned this chapter for a while... Lemme know whatcha think of it! :)**

**Please Review!**

**Thanks for all the support!**

**XxLadyStrengthxX**


End file.
